Give me your best shot
by Once-Upon-A-What
Summary: Robin is a professional photographer and meets Regina on set were she's working as an make-up artist. He falls for her the second he sees her but Regina finds it hard to open herself up, after someone broke her trust. [AU] Feel good outlaw queen story.
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

"Make-up!" Regina let out a deep sigh and got up from her chair. She quickly grabs her suitcase and runs towards the model. "More highlighter Mills." She takes one of her brushes and dips it into the highlighter. She put her finger on the model's chin and lifts her face so she has better access. She adds the powder to her face and takes a little distance to look at the result, smiling when she's content with it. "You're doing great." She whispers a quick compliment to the girl and walks back to her seat.

The client is not big on compliments so Regina decided to cheer the model up. They're working on the summer wear collection, a four day during shoot for a new brand. On days like this Regina is happy to be a freelancer, she can't even imagine doing jobs like these for the rest of her life. It's fun, once in a while, but it's also chaotic and truly exhausting.

Regina looks over the set, feeling sorry for the model who's currently shooting. It's obviously her first time and she has no idea what to do and the client gives her no feedback at all. Also there are about twenty people watching her in a bikini, that can't be comfortable.

"Yeah beautiful, lift your chin a little." The photographer is the only person who's trying to make her feel more secure of herself, and so the girl is following his instructions accurate. "Like that, stunning." Regina chuckles to herself, he's probably saying that to every girl, since she never saw a model that wasn't stunning. He is probably also sleeping with one of these girls tonight, like every photographer she's ever met.

"Okay people, good work, be back in five!" Finally Regina thinks, she got up from her chair and walks to the lunchroom, great there's still food. It's probably her favorite part on days like this. She never understood why there is so many fast-food on days like these, since the models only eat carrots, but she didn't mind. She took a plate and walked straight to the pizza table, since there wasn't time for her to lunch earlier she decided to take this break to get some food in her stomach. "I thought girls like you couldn't eat that kind of stuff." She looks up from the table and stares into a pair of blue eyes, great the photographer is here too. "Girls like me?" She questions. "You are a model right?" Regina rolled her eyes, she ain't got time for this. "Does that line really works?" She grabs a slice and puts it on her plate. "Honestly? Yes, but I think I've to step up my game with you." He let his hand slide through his hair, probably to show her his muscles. "Don't bother." She took a bite of her slice and walked past him.

After the break she went back to her chair on set, she grabbed her suitcase again and walked towards the next model. "Quick touch-up." She smiles, letting her know what she was about to do. She adds a little more blush and fixed her lipstick. "Good luck." The girl smiles, she obviously has more experience than the previous girl. The model gave her a polite smile and walked towards her spot.

"That's it, thanks for your hard work, have a good night sleep and we'll see you tomorrow." Regina looks at her phone, 22 p.m already, that was gonna be a short night. She packed her things and was ready to leave the building when she heard her name. "Mills?" She turned around and saw the same blue eyes as she saw earlier today. "I figured that was your name." He smiled, obviously proud at himself. "Do you wanna grab a drink, we stay in the same hotel and I thought it would be a nice end to this day?" He asked awfully confident about himself. "I don't drink on the job, I'm also not interested.. Goodnight." She made an effort to walk away, hoping he would get the message. "You're lucky then." He said, she turned around again, wondering what he means by that. "I like a challenge." Now he's the one who turned around, leaving her rather confused.

— — —

She walked into the hotel lobby. Wearing high jeans with a loose black top, no make-up and her hair in a high messy bun. Although it was basically her job to pain other people's faces, she never took much effort in painting her own face. She walked into the dining room and walked towards the buffet, she never were a fan of breakfast so she decided to keep it light today. She grabbed a bowl and puts a little greek yoghurt in it, she scatters a few strawberries on it and searched for a place to seat. She takes place at a table next to the window and wants to start at her breakfast when she got interrupted. "Good morning milady." Milady? Who even uses that anymore? He took place across from her without asking for her permission. "So you're a model after all." He states, making her raise an eyebrow. "Since that is all you're eating for breakfast." She looks at his plate, which is filled with a lot of scrambled eggs. "Sorry I don't do breakfast with strangers." She gives him a fake smile and hopes he will choose another table. "You're right, I haven't introduced myself to you, how rude." She really wants to get rid of him, but she also wants to make this last three days go as smooth as possible, and picking a fight with the photographer wouldn't be exactly the smartest thing to do. "Robin Locksley." A few of the models are making their entrance, he looks up from his plate and stares at them. And there she was, thinking for the slightest moment that he maybe was different than the others. The models are giggling when they take place at a table. He focusses back on her, staring in her dark eyes. "Go sit with them Locksley." She know he wants to, he's probably already thinking about which girl he wants in his bed tonight.

"I have no interest in leaving this table milady." She laughs. "Please I see how you look at them." Really Regina? You're playing jealous now? She thought to herself. "Well did you see how I look at you?" She didn't want to but she blushed, she felt her cheeks turn pink and his smile told her he noticed. "Thats what I thought." He continues. "So Mills, how did you sleep?" She doesn't know how she should feel about this men. He's good-looking, no doubt in that. And everything he says sounds like it's from Love Actually but that might also be his accent's doing. Still he photographs beautiful girls in bikini's for a living, and she, better than anyone, knows how that works. "I slept great, and you can call me Regina." Well great, now he knows her name too. "I'm glad, _Regina._ " She's not quite sure what this men is doing to her, but it needs to end now.

— — —

"Robin you're so talented." The thin blonde chuckled while she was way to close to him, looking at the photo's he showed her from his camera. "Thanks Tammy." He said, not really paying attention at her, since Regina was fixing some girls make-up right in front of him. "Would you like to take some photo's for my portfolio?" The blonde rubbed her hand over his upper arm. "Sure." He still looked at Regina who was now bending forward, giving herself better access to add some lipstick. He didn't want to stare but he did, her jeans fitted her perfectly, and with her bending over he couldn't resist to look at her backside, absolutely stunning in every way. "Well you can come to my room tonight?" She said seductively. He hated it when they did this, throwing themselves at him, thinking it would help them further in their career. It was the exact reason why he didn't was that kind of photographer anymore, the only reason he's here is because his colleague got sick and he wanted to make sure the job was done properly. Sure it was tempting sometimes, the girls are good-looking, but it was too easy, it wouldn't satisfy him. And being here only made him realize that it was the good decision to get out of this business "Sorry Tammy, not gonna happen." He gave her a quick smile and walked towards Regina.

"You're stalking me now?" She sorted her stuff and puts it pack in the suitcase. "If that's what it takes." She tries to ignore the fact that he's looking at her. "Shouldn't you be photographing?" She asked, hoping he would head back to his spot behind the camera. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" He asked, acting like it hurts his feelings. "Even if I was, it seems like it isn't working." Well there she goes, flirting with the men she shouldn't be flirting with. "Well you don't seem to mind." This men is poison. "Unlike you, I do have work to do, so if you'll excuse me."

The day went by quicker than she'd expected. She hadn't spoke to Robin since that morning, but he did looked at her. Almost every time she looked at him she caught him staring at her, and every time she did she told herself he only wanted her in his bed, and that was not gonna happen. "How about a drink, I heard there's a live band playing tonight back at the hotel bar." Again she was about to leave the building when he suddenly was behind her. "Are you gonna ask that every night?" She put on her coat. "Until you say yes." He grinned, making her roll her eyes. "I told you I don't drink while I'm working." She attempts to walk away. "First of all, your work doesn't start until tomorrow morning, so technically you're not working." He can't see her face so she smiles. "Second of all, I'm pretty sure we can get to know each other without alcohol." She thought about it, whats the harm in having a fun night, they could just be friends right? "So what do you say, _milady._ " There's that word again, making her heart beats faster. "One drink."

— — —

"Truth or dare." She said. He took another sip of his whisky. When she told him she wanted to have _one_ drink he had only hoped she would break that promise. And here the were, playing truth or dare, with shots all over their table. It was most definitely a bad idea, since they both had to work tomorrow morning and it was already past midnight. "Truth." The grin on her face grew wider. "How many times have you slept with a model." The amount of alcohol that was in her blood was starting to show off. "One." She looks at him, wondering if he's speaking the truth. "Well one model, I did sleep multiple times with her since she was my girlfriend for two years." Suddenly all the prejudices she had faded away. "Your turn, truth or dare." She hesitated, dare would probably include more alcohol, and she really couldn't have that, but since she started the 'sex' topic, truth would probably include her sex life. "Dare." She said, ready to get wasted. "Give me your best pose." He said with a smirk on his face. "And why would I do that." She looked him in the eyes, trying to get what was going on in that head of his. "Well it's part of the game to complete your dare and besides that I've been wanting to take a photo of you since the moment I first saw you." He grabbed his camera out of his backpack. "I'm not really good at photos." She suddenly was nervous, shyly looking around her, not knowing what to do. "Just look at me." She did, she looked at him, well at the camera. He clicked and looked at the photo, obviously content with himself. "You're absolutely stunning you know that?" He saw her blush and he loves that he can make her do that. "Can I see it?" She asked, trying to stop herself from blushing. He shook his head. "I'm gonna walk you to your room and you're going to sleep.." He looked at his watch. "A good five hours." The thought of that gave her headache. "And tomorrow morning you're gonna have breakfast with me." He put his camera back and stood up from his chair. "You're pretty sure about yourself aren't you Locksley?" He liked the sound of her calling his name. "With you as my company, I've every reason to be."


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

The next morning the only Regina felt two things, first of all a serious amount of regret and second of all a terrible headache. She definitely wasn't planning on having more than one drink with Robin, especially alcoholic drinks, but then she did. And she couldn't deny she had a great night. He was not at all what she'd expect him to be, he seemed like a honest men. But she had to remind herself of the fact that he still was a photographer who could easily lie to her just to get her where he wants her, it wouldn't be the first time.

She got up out of bed and took a quick shower. She tried to do some damage control on the dark circles under her eyes and puts on some jeans and a plain shirt.

Robin was already waiting for her at the same table where they sat yesterday. She tried to ignore him, although he basically invited himself to have breakfast with her, she wasn't gonna let him. She took place at a table far away from his and started her breakfast which included aspirin and lots of water. This was gonna be a long day.

After she put make-up on every single model's face she took place at her well known seat. She stared at Robin who was, again, surrounded by a few models, giggling at every word he said. Regina had expect him to move to her table that morning, but maybe he got the hint. She felt slightly disappointed though, not sure why. And now here he was, talking with three beautiful tall young girls. She tried to shake that thought out of her mind, she had no reason to be jealous, yet she was.

"We start in five!" Someone was screaming over the set. Regina let out a deep sigh, two days left, you can do this. Just before she wanted to take another sip of her water her phone buzzed. She took it from her pocket and stared at the screen.

 **You might wanna avoid all social media today, call you tonight. x E**

She felt instantly nervous, her sister Emma knows her better than she knows herself so there was definitely something going on. She went to Instagram and the minute she opened the app she knew what her sister was talking about. A picture of Graham and Kaitlyn both smiling like the _perfect_ couple they are, Regina immediately noticed the big engagement ring on Kaitlyn's hand, and although it had been over a year she felt another piece of her heart break. She hated him, she really hated him but still she couldn't let go of the feeling that it should be her in that picture, like he always said that it would be her.

"You okay?" Oh great now he was talking to her again. "I'm fine." She snaps, not sure why she's snapping at him now. "Are you sure?" He tries again. "Mind your own business Robin." She snaps again, this time with success since he walked back to his camera.

Her mind went back to Graham, wondering why _he_ got the happy ending, it wasn't fair. Every time she thought she was over him something like this took her back, back to how broken she felt when she found out, how betrayed she felt. She often wondered how she had been so blind, how did he play her that easily.

"Mills focus please." Regina startled from her thoughts and quickly walked towards the set. "Sorry.." She mutters to the client who was quite frustrated. She quickly removed the mascara that was under the girl's eye. "Ten others for you lady." She nodded, not in the mood to make a scene. Regina walks back to her seat and tries to ignore Robin's smirk.

"What's on you mind milady." Regina was thinking about what to pick for lunch when Robin was already standing next to her at the buffet. "God will you leave me alone already?" He looked a little surprise at her sudden mood but doesn't give up. "Is it something I did?" She rolled her eyes and grabbed a sandwich from the table, he quickly grabs himself a sandwich too and follow her steps. "Not everything is about you." She walked outside the building and took place on a bench, she let out a deep sigh when Robin took place next to her. "Well what happened then?" Regina ignores his question and start to eat her sandwich.

"Is it about last night?" He really don't know how to let something go, she thought. "If it is, I'm sorry, I thought we both had fun." Great now she felt regret, why was she even behaving like this. It's not his fault that Graham decided that today was the perfect day to ask his girlfriend to marry him. "I had fun too.." She admitted, slightly embarrass by her behavior. "Than what is bothering you?"

"I'm not what you're looking for Robin." A smile appeared on his face. Really? Now was the best time to smile at her? "And what is it I'm looking for?" For a second she looked into his eyes, but it was long enough to caught her of guard. "We.. we both know what you're looking for." She stutters. "And all you're doing now is wasting your time, there are plenty of girls inside there." She winks at the building. "That are willing to give you what you're looking for." She shows him a little smile, trying to let him know that she doesn't mind.

"Is that what you think?" He asked surprised. "I've met many photographers Robin and I don't care but you're just not gonna get it with me." She nervously strokes a lost lock behind her ear. "Regina.." She looked everywhere except for his eyes. "I'm not looking for any of that." She frowns her brow, not sure what he means. "Then what is it you're looking for?" She asked, afraid for what the answer might be. "A drinking buddy for tonight." He said, like it was his biggest desire.

She chuckles shyly, feeling her cheeks blush. "I think you can stop looking then." She smiled, staring at the ground, wondering what this men was doing to her. "How do you feel about being my dinner buddy too?" He asked, overwhelming her with his charms. "Nice try Locksley." She raised from the bench and walked back inside the building. "Are you sure? It's my treat." He said after he followed her inside. "Did I damage your ego?" She turned around so she was a facing him again. "Maybe a little, but it's okay. You will have dinner with me eventually." Now he was the one who was walking away from her, leaving her biting her lip.

— — —

"Hey sis, how are you holding up?" She smiled when she heard Emma's voice. Regina was laying on her hotel bed, waiting for the right time to head to the bar, where Robin probably would be waiting. "Hey, I'm okay." She said, not really giving her sister the answer she would wanna hear. "Are you sure?" Emma asked, slightly concerned. "Yeah well, he had to ask her sometime right?" Regina let out a sigh. "Sometimes I just wish he chose some random girl instead of a international model, it would have been a hell of a lot easier if I didn't saw the cute couple pictures all over the internet." She takes a deep breath and stares at the clock, looking forward to her night with Robin. "How is the job going?" Emma changed the subject. "Pretty good actually, speaking of my job I sort of have to go.." She tried to bring it as subtle possible. "What are you up to?" Emma asked, knowing her sister like no other. "Well I'm having drinks with quite the charmer." Regina was pretty sure she could imagine the look on Emma's face right now. "I'm so proud of you, go get him!" Regina laughs. "I see what I can do, say hi to Neal and give my favorite niece a kiss from me." They said goodbye and Regina hung up the phone.

Regina promised herself she wasn't going to like this guy, she decided it would only do her harm. Yet here she was applying some make-up on her face, trying her best to look as beautiful as she could before she went downstairs.

"You look beautiful." Was the first thing he said before he stood up from his place and pulled a chair out for her. Regina thanked him politely and took place at the chair before he shoved it back, such a gentlemen. He winked at the barman and got her a drink, she again thanked him and smiled shyly. "I think this is our last night together." He said disappointed. "I'm staying another night, I leave the morning after that." His eyes lit up at her words. "Wait here." He stood up from his place, earning him a surprised look as he left her.

After a few minutes he came back to her, wearing a big smile on his face. "I'm staying another night too, seems like I get that dinner anyway." Her eyes grew wider. "You booked another night?" She asked, wanted to make sure she got that right. "I did." He was obviously proud with hisself. "You're crazy." Regina couldn't believe he just did that, only to spend a few more hours with her. She really couldn't fall for this men but he was making it harder every second she spend with him.

"That's not a very nice thing to say Ms Mills." Goosebumps spread over her arms when he called her that. "But I will forgive you, if you have dinner with me tomorrow night." Normally she would call this behavior arrogant, but with him his confidence only made him more attractive. "Why do you want to have dinner with me so bad _Lockley_." She hoped that her calling him that would have the same effect on him as it had on her.

He stroked his hand through his hair. "Because, I want to give you more than enough reasons to go out with me on a real date when we're done with this job." She blushed, her heart wanted it too, it really did. But her mind was constantly screaming no, telling her how badly it would end, how heartbroken she would be.

"We'll see about that." She didn't want him to get his hopes up, but she also didn't want to decline him. "Indeed we will."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,**

 **Thank you so much for reading this story, please review!**

 **All of your idea's are welcome, please tell me what you think.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **3**

"It's a wrap people, nice work!" Everybody on the set started to applaud, some people even started to cheer. Regina was just relieved, she loves her job, but after four days being surrounded by over excited models she really wanted to go home. There was just one thing that would make her wanna stay here, one person to be more specific. Although she really didn't want to like hem, she did. All she could think of was their dinner, planned for that night. And although she really wanted to be careful, she also really wanted to get to know him.

Regina started to pack up her things, while she got hugged by several models who were leaving. And Regina watched every single one of them walking towards Robin and hug him goodbye to. Some of them were just friendly hugs, some of them were way to close, way to long. And she really didn't want to feel it, but here she was, feeling jealous of all the pretty girls hugging him.

"You could just ask for it, you know." It was several minutes later when Robin suddenly stood behind her. Stubborn as she was she keep continue to pack her things without even looking at him. "I don't know where you're talking about Locksley." She told herself to play it cool, not to give him any signs before she was ready. "I saw you looking, _Mills._ " Goosebumps spread over her arms as he called her _that_. "I didn't expect you to be the jealous type." She quickly turns around to face him. "I'm not jealous." And as she said that she heard how unbelievable that sound. "It's perfectly fine, I get it. As a matter of fact I would be too if you were hugged by gorgeous male models." She shook her head, trying to come up with something to say to him. "So now they're gorgeous?" Oh well now she really did sound jealous. "Not more gorgeous then you." It was cheesy, and normally it would be a total turn off for someone to say something like that, but hearing it from him only made her blush, made a tingling feeling spread to her whole body.

"I'm not jealous." She said again, hoping he would believe her now. "Well that's great, because you don't have any reason to be since you're the only one I want to have dinner with tonight." He smiled, making her blush even more.

He wanted to kiss her, he wanted make her feel how beautiful she is, he wanted to cherish her for as long as he could. But he had to be patient, he had to take it slow if he wanted it to last, and how he wanted it to last.

— — —

"How do you feel about Italian?" They walked through a small town, not that far from the city, together, after they decided that they didn't want to spend their last evening in the hotel. "I love Italian." She states, making him laugh. "Well follow me then milady, I know just the place." He grabbed her hand and led the way. The touch of his hand is enough to let the tingling feeling in her stomach return. And she enjoys it, she feels proud to walk next to him, to hold his hand. She likes how he's not afraid of what people might think.

Graham never liked to show the world that they were together, the only times they ever touched each other in public were the premiere's he got invited to. She still remembers how he told her that he wanted them to be private, liar.

"Did I already told you how beautiful you look tonight." He smiles at her, rubbing his thumb over her hand while looking her in the eyes. She wore nothing special, she didn't even got the chance to change out of her work clothes, the only difference was that she freed her hair out of the ponytail so that her dark locks where falling far over her shoulders. Before she could argue with him he continued. "I like your hair like that." She blushed, what was it with him that he could make her blush that easily.

"After you." He opened the door for her and watched her walk inside. "Robin my men, it's been a while!" Robin hugged the tall black haired men excited and Regina just watched the two men in front of her. "Who is this beautiful lady." Robin took a hold of Regina's hand again and pulled her closer. "This is Regina, Regina this is Tony." Tony immediately grabbed her other hand and placed a kiss on it. "Everything is ready, I'll deliver your plates in a minute." Regina raised an eyebrow, starring at Robin trying to figure out what is going on, but he avoided her stare. He walked through the restaurant, guiding her by holding her hand. They walked through the kitchen, where Robin greeted every single person by name. He took her through the backdoor, and walked up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Regina asked, Robin didn't say a word. They passed another stairs, and walked up the roof top.

"You did this?" She looked over the roof with disbelief. A small round table in the middle, surrounded by many plants and lights and flowers, music playing from a box and on the table two glasses and a bottle of champaign. Robin nodded proud. "But how.. why..?" She was completely out of words. "I told already told you.." She looked at him, not sure where he referred to. "I'm giving you reasons to go out on a real date with me after we're going home tomorrow." She smiled at him, he was definitely giving her more than enough reasons already.

After they took their seats, Robin popped the champaign and filled their glasses. "What if I didn't like Italian." She took a sip from her glass. "Regina please, I saw you look at that pizza slice remember?" She did remember, in fact how could she forget that. "Mmm you're good Locksley." She had to give him that. "I'm glad you finally see that." She laughed while looking into his eyes, he did the same thing, admiring her beauty.

That's when Tony walked up the stairs, carrying two plates full of pasta. "Have a _great_ evening." He said after he served the plates. They both thanked him and looked at their plates. "This looks amazing." She said when Tony left the roof. "You should wait till you actually taste it." She wrapped some of the pasta around her fork and brought it to her mouth. He was right, the taste is even better, she have had many pasta's in her life but this one definitely ends up in her top three. Before she could think about it she let out a satisfied moan. He laughs, finding her absolutely adorable. "I guess _that_ means you like it?" Her cheeks turned slightly pink. "I love it."

"So you come here a lot don't you?" She asked after a few more bites. "I used to come here almost every night, I live a few blocks away, but now I just visit when I have the time to." She watched him take another sip of his champaign. "You live here?" She asked, loving the fact that he lives in a small town instead of the city. "Yeah my apartment is fifteen minutes away from here." She smiled secretly hoping she would visit some time.

"Every night?" She asked, after a while. He looked at her, confused, not knowing what she meant. "You came her every night?" She made herself clear, referring to what he said earlier. "I was in a bad place and Tony became the best friend I could think off, he took great care of me." She saw the look in his eyes, she hadn't seen it before, but he looked hurt. She didn't want to ask about it, he would tell her if he want to, and he did. "Bad breakup, when I wanted her to move in with me, she wanted to focus on her career.. without me." Regina nodded understanding. "We never talked about it, she just left, she moved out of town and now I only see her on the internet." Well Regina knew how that felt, Graham wasn't exactly a gentlemen when he broke up with her. "I'm sorry to hear that." He immediately shook his head. "Don't be, we were unhappy for quite a while then, I was just to blind to see it. Breaking up with her made me realize that she wasn't the one, I just needed some time to see that." She smiled at him, happy that he trusted her enough to share that with her.

"Enough about me, where do you live?" He wanted to know everything about her. "Boston." She said, suddenly realizing there would be a four hour drive separating them if this ever got serious. "That declares why you're staying at the hotel." She raised her eyebrow, frowning at him. "What?" He said when he caught her glance. "Why are you staying there?" He lived half an hour away from the set, he could easily travel from home. "I would never reject a chance of free food, plus it made me spent a lot of time with you." She rolled her eyes. "You didn't even know I was going to be on the same job." He smirked at her. "Well I certainly hoped so." He said, his voice a little lower then before. "You're such a flirt." She said, knowing he would take that as an compliment. "You want me to stop?" He said, making her blush again. She searched for words that didn't came. "That's what I thought." He said grinning.

"Are you up for dessert." He asked after they finished both their plates and their small talk. "Are you kidding me? Of course I am." He let out a dramatic sigh of relief. "I hoped you would say that, come on." He stood up from the table, grabbed her hand, again, and forced her to stood up with him. "Wait? We're leaving?" He smiled at her, liking the fact that he surprised her. "I promise you, you won't regret it." She bit her lip, smiling widely at him.

"Hey Robin!" Again someone was hugging him, this time an older lady. "Granny, always a pleasure." And yet again Regina was watching from a distance, figuring granny was what everyone called her, since she was way to young to be his grandmother. "You're doing great so I see." The lady looked at Regina and grinned back at Robin. "I _am_ great, thank you. This is Regina." Regina wanted to shake the women's hand but instead she got a hug too. "Nice to meet you dear." Regina smiled not sure what was going on here. "So can I get you anything?" The women asked, already knowing what he was here for. "The usual, to go please." He said, leaving Regina in a mystery yet again.

"You're quite likable." They walked through the park, while he holds the bag from Granny's. "What makes you say that?" They walked towards a bench and took place on it. "Almost every single person we saw tonight knew your name and greeted you." He laughed, laying the bag next to him on the bench. "Are you jealous again milady?" She gave him a playful push. "Shut up, you know what I mean." He laid his arm on the bench, inviting her to sit closer. Although she wanted to take things slow, she moved closer to him right away, leaning her head against his shoulder, because men.. this feels good. "I lived here since I was twelve, and well as you said.. I'm pretty likable." His arm slid of the bench and fell around her. "I'm still waiting for dessert you know." She said, looking up to see the look on his face. He grabbed the bag and opened it with his two hands, making his grip around her tighter so that she was pulled against him even closer. He quietly thanked Granny for putting a fork with it and he rips the bag so that the apple pie was visible. "You've outdone yourself." She compliments him. He brings his fork to the pie and than brings it to her mount. She closed her eyes and wrapped her lips around the fork. It was without a doubt the most sexy thing he'd ever seen and she didn't even meant to be sexy. Again she let out a satisfied moan, this time she did think about it. She let go of the fork and let her head rest against his shoulder again. "You _are_ good." She repeated the words she had said before.

They finished the pie, the sky was getting darker and darker and with every minute that passed a few more stars appeared in the sky. Still his arm was wrapped around her, she had moved and her legs were laying over his lap now, her head still against his shoulder, and his other hand laying on her knee. "Seems like you got you're hug after all." He said, making her chuckle, another sound he hadn't heard before. "I'm glad I met you." She said, knowing he was staring at her while she avoided his look by staring at the water before them. "Me too." She smiled, snuggling into his arms. "So how about I take you out on a real date next week." His finger drew small circles over her knee. "This isn't a real date?" She asked, knowing exactly what he meant. "I was talking about a date where a pick you up at home instead of the hotel where we're both staying." She chuckles again, he could get used to that sound. "Give me your phone." She said, he brought his hand to his pocket and handed her his phone with a confused look on his face. "What are you doing?" He asked when she unlocked it, surprised that he didn't protected it with a code. "How are you gonna tell me how late you're gonna pick me up when you don't have my number?" Her fingers glide over his screen and before he knows it she hands it back. "So can I take that as a yes then?" She smiled, already looking forward to another night like this. "Yes you can."


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

"You look great, come in!" Regina smiled, thanked and hugged her sister and walked into the house. She quickly walked into the living room. "Gina!" Her niece was the only one who got to call her that. The little girl ran toward her ant who lifted her up the second she reached her. "Hello princess, I've missed you." She hugged her niece before she put her down again. "You look beautiful." The girl proudly turned around to show off her pink princes dress. "Rose have you eaten your fruit?" Emma walked into the room with to cups of coffee while the five year old hurries back to the table to kneel down in front of her bowl.

"So tell me, how are you, how was Maine?" Emma asked after they both took place at the couch. "Wait don't answer that, how is that guy you met?" Regina laughed before she took a sip of her coffee. "Well, he can call me any minute." Emma's eyes widen. "Did you two..?" Regina immediately shook her head. "God no Emma, you're disgusting."

In the mean time Rose had finished her fruit and climbed up the couch to sit on Regina's lap. "But he's cute right?" Emma asked, not ready to let this topic go yet. Regina instantly begun to smile, she felt like a lovesick teenager for not keeping her emotions to herself. "A little." She wrapped her arms around Rose who curled up on her lap, twisting her finger around Regina's dark curls. "How are you and Neal?" Emma let out a deep sigh. "We're fine, there's just not much time left with his job and this one.." She winked at Rose who was totally fascinated by Regina's hair. "Mmm I see.." She and Neal were only just married when Emma was pregnant, and although Rose was very welcome, it wasn't exactly planned. "I can pick her up Friday morning, she can sleepover if you want too?" Emma looked like she was about to cry, absolutely exhausted. "Really?" Regina smiled at her. "Of course, besides I guess the princess and I do have a little catching up to do."

— — —

Later that night Regina walks home from the subway. She was almost home when her phone started to buzz. Without even looking who it was she answered. "Hey I was wondering when you were going to call me." She had looked forward to here his voice ever since they said goodbye. "Hey I hope that's a good thing." It wasn't Robin. Instead it was the last person she wanted to talk to. "Graham, what do you want?" It was in that moment where Regina wondered why she hadn't blocked his number. "Expecting someone else love?" Asshole, he had no right to call her that and he knew it damn well. "What do you want?" She asked again, ignoring his question. "Well Kaitlyn and I got engaged, I thought you should hear it from me before the press starts to question you." She let out a deep sigh, she really hopes the press leaves her alone this time. "Congratulations." She didn't know what else to say.

"But that's not really why I'm calling." She knew it, there was always something behind it. "Kaitlyn and I are gonna make some engagement pictures and she wondered if you would do her makeup?" Regina's eyes filled themselves with tears, how could they asked that. Like it wasn't already hard enough that he left her for the model which makeup she'd been doing since the start of her career. "We figured it may be hard on you, but Kaitlyn really wants you for the job." She couldn't do this, she couldn't even face him let alone _her_. But she also couldn't let him see that he still was her weakness, she couldn't be weak with him. "You can send me the date and I will see if I can make it." Graham sighed relieved. "Thanks love, I knew you would do it, you're great, see ya!" He hung up, he got the answer he needed and hung up. She didn't matter to him, he just used her when he needed her like he had always done.

When she entered her apartment she quickly closed the door behind her. She got rid of her shoes and jacket and walked straight to her bedroom. She fall down on the bed and curled herself up. _Don't think about it_. She told herself. But it was to late, she already did.

 _"_ _These are beautiful!" She looked at the pictures Kaitlyn showed her while she was cleaning the model's face. "Thanks, how about dinner at my place tonight?" Regina smiled, they worked together for over a year now and they had become friends on the very first day they met. "I actually made plans with Graham tonight." She smiled proudly, she alway did when it came to Graham, simply because she knew how many girls wanted to be with him. "Graham can come too? I actually need to discuss something with you two." Regina raised an eyebrow, wondering what there was to discuss. Kaitlyn and Graham had worked together a few times but they didn't really knew each other. "I'll call him and let you know." She took her phone from her bag and walked to the hallway._

 _Later that night Graham and Regina stood in the elevator, waiting to reach Kaitlyn's floor. Graham was quit and she didn't really know what was wrong with him. "Are you sure that you're alright, we can still go home if you want to?" Graham shook his head, telling her that he just felt tired and Regina let it go, if he wanted to tell her he would, right?_

 _"_ _So what is it you needed to discuss with us?" Regina asked when they all sat at the table, three filled plates standing before them. Regina sat next to Graham who still was awfully quiet and Kaitlyn had taken place across Graham. "Actually we" Graham looked at Kaitlyn. "Need to discuss something with you." Regina raised an eyebrow. "Okay what have you two done, is this some sort of surprise party?" She smiled but her company obviously wasn't amused. "Regina…" And that's where she knew something was wrong. Graham grabbed Kaitlyn's hand over the table, making Regina's heart skip a beat. "I'm in love with Kaitlyn."_

 _And in that moment Regina felt her entire world fall apart. Kaitlyn smiled and rubbed her thumb over his hand. Graham gave her his 'I'm sorry.' face, like it was something small wher he was apologizing for. " ?" Regina asked, wondering when she would wake up from this nightmare, when someone was going to tell her this wasn't real. That her boyfriend for two years didn't just tell her he's in love with her best friend. "After the shoot for L'Oréal we went out for drinks and.. fell for each other." Kaitlyn said, still smiling at Graham. "But… that shoot was seven months ago." Regina went back in her memory, trying to look for signs, why hadn't she noticed, she saw both of them every day, how could she have missed this. "We wanted to tell you earlier, but it was never the right time." Graham said, why did they both act like this meant nothing, like it wasn't that bad. "And this is the right time?" Regina snapped, still trying to hold back her tears. "Please love don't be like that, we were unhappy for quite a while now." He was unhappy? Why hadn't he told her, why hadn't he just left her if he felt that way. "So all your work trips.. late nights.. you two.." She asked, hoping they would deny although she already knew the truth. "Yeah well that wasn't pretty but Regina try to see it from our perspective." Regina stood up from her chair, fire in her eyes mixed with tears. "Did you two.." She didn't had to end that sentence. "Come on Regina, seven months what do you think." How could he treat her like this, she thought he loved her, that he cared for her. But he was talking like she means nothing to him. "Look Regina, you're great really. And we had a fun together, but for me that's all it was." When Regina thought he couldn't hurt her more than he had already done she was wrong, he could. "Sorry Regina, it's a little messy I know, but we can still work together right?" Kaitlyn asked. Regina gave the both of them one last look and walked away, out of this apartment and after that as far as she could._

— — —

The next morning Regina to the sound of her phone. Her head hurt, her eyes still swollen from her crying and she wore the same clothes as she wore yesterday. With a lot of effort she managed to grab her phone from her nightstand and answer it. "Hello." She said, her voice horse from the crappy night she'd had. "Good morning sleepyhead, did I wake you?" The instant she heard his voice she felt better. "Maybe a little, but I don't mind." She said, smiling widely. "So what are you doing Saturday night?" She would spent the day with Rose, but she would bring her back in the afternoon. "I think you're about to tell me that." She couldn't see him but she knew he must be smiling. "How about I come to Boston and you show me around a little?" She would love that, but thats when she remembered something. "Robin, I'm not going to let you drive four hours for that." Maybe the distance between them would be a problem after all. "Regina, I want to." She chuckled, this man was just as stubborn as she was. "You're not gonna fight it?" He asked, surprised when she didn't put up a fight with him. "Would it make you change your mind?" She asked. "Probably not." She laughed, she couldn't wait to see him again. "So can you text me your address? I will pick you up at seven, I can't wait to see you again." She bit her lip, this men made her feel so special. "Me too." They both said goodbye and hung up. Regina let herself fall back on her mattress and sighed relieved. Robin was the first men who could make her forget about Graham and that felt really good.

— — —

That Saturday Regina woke up with someone stroking her hair. She smiled when she opened her eyes. Seeing her niece who had spread all of her hair out on the mattress. "Morning Rosie." Regina sat up straight, making Rose look sort of sad with the loss of her hair. "Can we make pancakes?" The girl was probably waiting for her ant to wake up to ask that question. "With chocolate chips?" The girl nodded excited and got of the bed to make her way to the kitchen. Regina took a quick look at her phone to find a text from Robin.

 **Good morning beautiful, I'm looking forward to seeing you tonight. x R**

She felt that familiar tingling through her body when she read his words. "Gina!" Robin could wait, her impatient hungry niece obviously couldn't.

"Did she behave?" Emma asked when Rose ran into the house after hugging Regina goodbye. "Alway." Regina assured her. "So did your lover called?" Regina rolled her eyes at her. "He's not my lover and yes he called, I'm seeing him tonight." Emma almost jumped out of excitement. "I really do hope he's one of the good guys." It was no secret that Emma wanted her younger sister to be happy. "Have fun and I'll call you to see how it went." The sisters hugged and said goodbye. And Regina really did hope he is one of the good guys too.

— — —

 **Hey guys,**

 **Thank you so much for reading, please review this story.**

 **And can anyone tell me how to make that pretty line in between paragraphs I'm already done with the — — — thing.. please help I'm sort of a noob in that kind of stuff..**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you guys like this chapter,**

 **please share your feedback and ideas with me!**

 **Oh and for your imagination Regina is in her mid-twenties, Robin is a few years older.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **5**

Regina Mills didn't know what to wear. She had tried several outfits already but nothing seemed good enough. She was nervous, really nervous. Tonight had to be perfect, he had to like her. After her sixth outfit she decided to go with a light blue dress, Robin hadn't seen her in a dress yet and she hoped she could surprise him with it. She wore her hair down, since he told her he liked it that way. And she applied some makeup on her face, not much, just enough to let her eyes pop out even more than they already did.

And there she was, waiting for him to show up at her door. What if he'd changed his mind, all the possible scenario's flew through her head. But she hadn't much time to think about it when she heard three knocks on her door. She took a deep breath, stood up from her place and straighten her dress, before she walked to the door.

She smiled shyly when she saw his face again, he on the other hand fell totally quiet, taking her in from head to toe. "You look absolutely stunning." He immediately got her to blush. She got her time to take him in, he wore a white blouse with the first buttons open, under it a light blue jeans. "Well you look quite handsome yourself too." She didn't know where she'd found the courage to flirt with him, but here she was, flirting with him already.

She walked through the doorway, closing the door behind her. He took the opportunity to grab her hand and together they walked out of the building. "So milady, what have you planned for tonight?" She smiled when he called her that. "There's this drive-in cinema at the park tonight, I thought maybe we could go there?" He stayed quiet, maybe it wasn't a good idea after all. "Or we can do something else.." She bit her lip, staring at the ground while she still hold his hand. "That sounds perfect." Her face lit up a little when he softly squeezed her hand. "And maybe we can grab some burgers if your hungry?" She added, making him laugh. "You keep surprising me." She looked up to him. "Is that a good thing?" She asked, looking for his eyes. "It most certainly is."

They decided to take his car to ride to the park. And while Regina gave instructions where to go they talked about their last week, about upcoming jobs. "More swimming wear shoots?" Regina asked, trying to sound interested but jealousy was written all over it. Robin smiled, knowing she would never admit to be jealous. "Actually I don't normally do that kind of shoots." He immediately got all her attention. "I'm a nature photographer, wildlife mostly.." Regina's eyes widen at his words. "But you.." He didn't let her finish. "A friend of mine got sick and he asked if I could take over." He looked at her for a brief moment before he focused his eyes back on the road. "I used to photograph models back in the days, but then I found out that I don't really like models.. in general." Regina chuckles gently. "You dated one." She states. "That's where my dislike started."

"So why didn't you tell me earlier?" They where almost at the park when she asked that question. "You're kind of cute when your jealous, I didn't want to spoil that." He looked at her, caught her blushing again. "You're a jerk Locksley." He laughed, she loves the sound of that, his laugh, it suits him. "You don't seem to mind Mills."

"Two cheeseburgers.." He send a quick look to Regina, wanted to ask if she wanted fries with it but her look said enough. "With fries, a chocolate milkshake and a banana flavored." A few minutes later he walked back to his car with their food.

"Thank you." She said when he handed her the bag. He started the car again and parked in line for the big screen. "Which movie are they playing?" He asked while she handed him his food. "I don't know." He laughed again. "You don't know?" He asked wondering why they where here then. "I just thought it would be a fun thing to do." He stared at her, falling more and more for her every second he spend with her.

Regina packed out the milkshake and took a sip. "How did you know?" Regina asked after she tasted the flavor of her milkshake, he raised an eyebrow. "How did you know I like chocolate?" She looked at him, he looked very proud of himself with his successful pick. "Just a lucky guess."

After they finish their burgers the movie starts. It turns out to be a very old colorless movie, none of them knew. After a few scenes Robin's hand ended up on her upper thigh. He had been staring at her since the movie started to play. And Regina just tried to ignore his stare, focusing her eyes on the screen, acting like she's into this movie when really all she's thinking about was his hand on her thigh. She really tries to focus on the movie but the romantic scenes in it aren't really helping with that.

"Do you like the movie?" He asks after a while, still staring at her. "I do." She answered, her eyes still locked on the screen. "Do you?" She returns the question. "I'm not really paying attention.." His voice was lower than before and it made a tingling feeling spread to her body. "How come?" She said, almost whispered. "Someone really beautiful makes it very hard to focus on the movie." Regina swallowed, feeling his thumb stroking over her leg, slowly. "I'm sorry I'm such a distraction." She said, biting her lip. "Don't be." He said, cursing the gearshift for keeping a distance between them. "I rather look at you anyway."

When the movie ended so did the heat of the moment, Robin traded Regina's thigh for his steering wheel and Regina's flushed cheeks disappeared when he drove the way back to her apartment. They both said very little, they exchanged some glances, some smiles and they both enjoyed the comfortable silence between them.

When they stepped out of the car he grabbed her hand the second he got the chance, walking her back to her door. And then there was that moment, the end of the night, would there be a sequel to this night, or would this be a goodbye forever.

"I had a great night." He started, looking deep into her dark eyes. "Me too." She responded, staring back into his blue ones. "I would love to see you again." He then said, it was the first time she saw him slightly nervous. "I think that can be arranged." He smiled relieved, already looking forward to their next date.

They both stayed quiet, looking into each others eyes. He then moved forward, placing the sweetest of kiss on her cheek. He took his distance again and then saw the disappointed look in her eyes, telling him she needed more than just a kiss on her cheek. He hesitated for a moment, he didn't want to rush her. In that moment she took the lead and wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her lips on his, kissing him with all the passion that had built inside her during the night. He immediately responded, resting his hands on her lower back, pulling her even closer, while he kissed her back with the same kind of passion.

Regina moaned softly into the kiss before she took her distance. They both breathed heavily from the lack of oxygen before they stared back into each others eyes. She didn't know a kiss could be like that, it felt so good, so right, like their lips were meant for each other, it never felt that way with Graham. "I've wanted to do that since I first saw you staring at that pizza slices." Regina laughed, staring at the ground before she stared back into his eyes. "Goodnight Robin, drive safe." She turned around to unlock her door.

When she got it open he placed his hands on her waist and turned her around to place another kiss on her lips. It took Regina by surprise so she let out an uncontrolled moan when she felt his lips back on hers. The kiss didn't last as long as their first one and when he ended it he smirked at her confused face. "Goodnight beautiful." He turned around and walked to the elevator without looking back at her.

— — —

That night Regina slept better than she had in a long time. She dreamed about Robin, about the moment they shared in front of her apartment and about all the other things she wanted to share with him when she was awakened with a knocking sound on her front door. She silently cursed the person who dared to wake her on a Sunday morning when she got out of bed.

She wore a black tank top with a pair of oversized sweatpants while she walked through her door. She unlocked her door and opened it, wondering who spoiled her free morning.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Her face lit up when she saw Robin standing, wearing the same outfit as he wore yesterday, smiling brightly. "What are you doing here?" She asked surprised. "Well I planned on going home but after _last night_ I just couldn't wait to kiss you again." This man is every girls dream, this man is her dream. "What are you waiting for then Lockley." Regina leaned back, inviting him into her home. He hurries inside and she closes the door behind him before he pushed her against it. Finding her lips with his, kissing her while bringing one of his hands up to her cheek. Regina is happy to return the kiss and places both of her hands on his chest, his _very_ muscular chest. "I'm glad you stayed." She said when they ended the kiss.

She then noticed the bag in his hand. "What's that?" She asked curious. "Breakfast." She gave him another quick kiss. "God you're amazing." Regina then realized what kind of outfit she was wearing. "Why don't you make yourself at home while I get changed." He wanted to argue that, finding her very good looking in what she was wearing, but she already left the room.

"Did you have plans for today?" He asked, while he cleaned the table after they had breakfast. "I was actually gonna paint that.." Regina points out to the wall behind her couch. "wall, but I can do it next week." She said, hoping they could make plans together. "Or I can help you with the painting." He offers, making a smile appear on her face. "Really?" He nods, he couldn't think of anything that wouldn't be fun with Regina Mills. "But I don't have other clothes for you." She said, looking at his white blouse. "I don't mind getting dirty." How is it possible that he can make everything sound so… sexy.

A good hour later they had moved the bank from the wall. Regina had put a plaid on it to make sure her couch would stay paint free. Robin opened the paint cans and already got a few splashes on his blouse. Regina gets her paint roller and rolled it through the paint before she applied it on the wall. Robin follows her movements and starts on the other side of the wall.

Robin immediately noticed how Regina's shirt lifted up every time she stretched to reach as high as possible, exposing parts of her body he hadn't seen before. "Eyes on the wall Locksley." He chuckled when she caught him, focussing back on his painting job.

"I'm gonna find something to stand on." Regina shared, when she couldn't reach the top of the wall but before she walked away Robin grabbed her wrist. "There's no need." Before Regina could ask why Robin put his hands on her hips and lifted her up. "What are you doing?" Regina laughed, loving the touch of his strong hands on her body. "Helping you to reach the top, what else?" She chuckled and brought the paint roller to his face, adding a little of the paint on his cheek.

Robin puts her down and puts is finger into the paint can. "No Robin.." Regina warns him, but it's to late he already strokes the paint over her cheek. Regina bends down to add some paint on her finger and spreads it over his forehead. "That wasn't a very smart thing to do Mills." Regina bit her lip, waiting for his next move. "What are you gonna do about it." This woman was absolute poison, he's in complete awe of her.

Robin leans forward and kisses her, bringing his hands to her cheeks, only spreading more paint on her face but neither of them cared. Regina wraps her arms around his neck, covering his blouse in even more paint than it already was. Robin then slips is tongue into her mouth and Regina is more than happy to allow him. Their tongues dance around each other, soft moans escaping the both of them when the heat in the room is rising. But both Robin and Regina know, it's to soon for _that,_ And Robin is not going to screw this up, he's gonna treat this woman right.

"I think we have a wall to paint." Robin said when he took a step back, already missing the heat of her body against his. Regina's cheeks were flushed and Robin found her even more beautiful than she already was. "Yeah we do.." Regina stumbles, still overwhelmed by their passionate kiss.

And in that moment Robin knew one thing for sure, he was going to do everything he could to make this woman his.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Two weeks had passed, they hadn't seen each other, both busy with their jobs. But they did call, almost everyday they had called. Some days they even called twice, telling one another how their day had been. Ever since that Sunday Regina couldn't stop thinking about Robin, she missed him, she missed how his lips had felt on hers, how his hands had felt on her body. She hated the fact that the distance between them already was an obstacle, the four hour drive made it impossible to pay each other quick visits.

That night she stayed up, waiting for him to call her. He had promised to call her as soon as he got home and she wasn't gonna miss that just because she was tired. I didn't took him long to call her and Regina was more than happy to answer.

"I told you to go to bed if it was getting late." Regina chuckled, she loved to hear his voice before she fell asleep. "And I told you I would wait for you." She responded, now making him chuckle. "Hey." He then said, since he hadn't properly greeted her. "Hey." She responded, knowing it would make him smile.

"How was your day?" She asked. "It was good, I made some shots for a new nature reserve in the woods." He had told her once how much he loved the woods, how he spend most of his childhood pretending to be Robin Hood, aiming imaginary arrows on the imaginary villains. "Did you also manage to shot the sheriff of Nottingham?" She teased. "You're not gonna let that go are you?" He asked, since she had brought his story up a few times now. "I don't think so."

"I was thinking.." Regina continued after he'd asked about her day. "You were thinking?" She smiled. "I have a job near Maine Friday night and I thought maybe.. we can hang out?" Regina asked nervously, hoping he wouldn't have plans. "I'd love that, I miss you." Regina's heart skipped a beat, loving the fact that he missed her, that he wanted to spend time with her.

Regina let out a yawn, Robin picked up on it and said "Now milady.. you're going to sleep." He said, feeling sorry for keeping her up this long. "And you're going to dream about me." She chuckled, laying her head down on her pillow. "I'll see what I can do for you."

— — —

A workday had never lasted so long. Regina was hired to do the make-up of an entire dans group before they had to perform that night. At nine o'clock she finally walked to her car, ready for the thirty minute drive to Robin's apartment. She send him a quick text before she started her car.

When she walked to the building she saw him, he stood there, waiting for her. She smiled when she begun to walk faster, he did the same thing and before they knew it they were caught up in each others embrace. "It's so good to see you again." He said while he breathed in her scent, he had missed that sent. They let go of one another and stared deeply into each others eyes before they crushed their lips together. Regina stood on her toes, her arms wrapped around his neck, her hands tangled up in his hair. Robin licked his tongue over her lips and Regina immediately parted her lips. Robin rubbed his hands over her back before he ended the kiss. "Let's get inside." He whispered against her lips before he kissed her again. "I missed you." She said, allowing him to wrap his arm around her when they walked inside.

"Do you approve?" He asked when she looked around his apartment with a surprised expression on her face. "It's not what I expected." He stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "What did you expect." He placed tiny kisses on her jaw, making her chuckle. "I expect it to be.. dirtier." He burst out in laughter. "Well I'm glad I could surprise you." She freed her self out his embrace and walked to his bookcase, looking at all the picture frames that were on it. "Your parents?" She asked, holding one of the frames while he walked up behind her again. He hummed confirming her question. "They look happy." She said, while placing it back in place. "They are."

They hadn't really talked about each others families so far, but she wanted to know him, all of him. "Do you have siblings?" She turned around, moving her hands to his chest. He shook his head. "My parents tried a long time before they had me, after that I was enough for them, they didn't want to go through _that_ again." She nodded, smiling as she got to know things about his family. "What about you?" He brought his hands to her hips, holding her close. "I have sister, Emma, she has a daughter Rose and a husband Neal." He noticed the sparkle in her eyes when she told him that. "Rose is the cutest thing, she means the world to me." She smiled, making his heart melt at the amount of love he saw in her eyes. "I can tell." She chuckled and turned to the bookcase. "What about your parents?" She swallowed, it wasn't a odd thing to ask, still it caught her off guard. "My father died when I was eleven." He again wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her closer against him. "And my sister and I broke all contact with our mother a few years ago."

She had to tell him eventually, maybe it was for the best that he knew the story. "After my father died she tried to take control over our lives, deciding everything for us. Always focussed on money and status. One day when Emma had already moved out she just crossed the line. Emma already broke all contact and that day I did too and I moved in with Emma." She still faced the bookcase, avoiding his stare. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." She nodded, she was sorry too.

They ended up on his couch, both laying stretched out, Robin with his back against the arm rest, Regina laying on top of him, her head resting on his chest, his head resting on hers. Watching America's got talent, while they're both far more interested in each other than in the television.

But the time went quicker then the both hoped and before they knew it it was midnight. "I think I should get going." She told him she stayed in a hotel near bye, the one who hired her booked it for her. She tried to get up from the couch but he wrapped his arms around her. "Stay." She laughed, placing her lips on his, intending on giving him a simple kiss, but he had other plans.

He deepened the kiss, earning him a moan. He sat up, forcing her to do the same. With Regina sitting on his lap he continued kissing her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, arms around his neck, loving the warmth of his body. He moved his kisses to her neck, searching for that spot that would make her moans even louder. "Robin." When he moved his hand to her shirt, slowly sliding his hands under it she stopped him. Laying her hands on his, stopping him from going any further.

"Sorry I'm.." He moved his hands to cup her face. "It's okay I get it." He placed a soft kiss on her lips but she shook her head. "No it's just.." He yet again interrupted her. "Regin you don't have to explain yourself." He let his thumbs slowly stroke over her cheeks. "But I want to." She untangled herself from his touch and sat down next to him. "My last relationship didn't end well." She wasn't goin to tell him the whole story, this would be enough for now. "He really hurt me." She said, looking everywhere expect for his eyes.

 _After Graham had left her for Kaitlyn, Regina wanted answers. She had asked him to come pick up his stuff at their, her apartment. Graham texted her she could have it, since he would be moving in with Kaitlyn, he texted her._

 _Graham used his key to get in and smiled at her when he faced her. "Hey love." Why did he still call her that, why does he act like her feelings don't matter. "Can we talk." She said, trying to keep her emotions together. "Sure." He walked to the table and took place on a chair. She followed his example and took place across from him._

 _"_ _Where do you wanna talk about?" He said, acting like nothing had happened. "I don't get it Graham." She really didn't want to cry but she already felt her eyes get watery. "Regina I'm sorry but this is the new reality." Why was he like this, why didn't her care. "Two years, we lived together.." He didn't let her finish. "Yeah and that was good right? We had fun but.." He didn't finish his sentence. "What Graham?" She wanted to know what he had to say. "Well it was never really more than that, you know that." She couldn't believe this, what did he mean. "No I don't know that, what are you saying?" Tears were now leaving her eyes, streaming down her cheeks. "Well I liked having sex with you.. we did not have much of a connection besides that."_

 _And while his words escaped his mouth Regina's heart broke a little more than it already had been broken. "What?" She sobbed when she stopped fighting against the tears. "I'm sorry okay, I thought you knew that." How could she have been so blind, she'd shared her entire life with him for the last two years, he had never shared much with her but he always told her he didn't like to talk about his feelings. "You told me you loved me." That had to mean something right. "Yeah well that wasn't the smartest thing to do but I didn't want to hurt your feelings by not returning your love for me."_

 _She had lived a lie, she finally understood why he never wanted to be seen with her in public, why she had to beg him to let her come with him to the red carpet events he got invited to. "We lived together." She asked another question she didn't understand. "And we had a great time together, look Regina I know this is hard for you but this is for the best." She didn't know what else to say, the man she had trusted with all of her heart, the man she saw a future with, that man had broke her, betrayed her, hurt her. "Get out." She said, almost whispered. "Come on love.." She interrupted him. "Get your stuff and get out!" She yelled, shocked by the amount of volume she had in her. He stood up from his chair, walked slightly confused to the box with his stuff she had placed next to the door, when he turned around to reason with her again. "Now Graham!" She yelled again before he could say a word._

"Take all the time you need." Robin said before he kissed her temple. "I don't care, all I care about is you." He said after he saw the look in her eyes. He wondered how a guy could hurt someone like her, how he could damage such a beautiful person. "Will you please stay with me." He took her hand in his. "Robin I don't.." He shushed her. "I'll sleep on the couch, I just want to be there when you wake up tomorrow." This men was everything she'd ever wanted. "Okay." She said, finally looking back into his eyes.

"Now come here." She smiled when he lifted her on his lap, leaning her head against his shoulder, placing a few kisses on his neck. He wrapped one arm around her, his other arm resting over her knees. "I really like you Regina Mills." He whispered, making her blush. She lifted her head to look at him. "I really like you too Robin Locksley."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys,**

 **Please let me know what you think, all of your idea's are very welcome.**

 **I could use the inspiration!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **7**

Regina woke up to the smell of pancakes, smiling when she remembered where she was. Her head laying on his pillow, taking in his scent with every breath she took. She laid on her bag, smiling content at the ceiling. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy, even when she was still with Graham she never felt this good. She stepped out of bed, wearing a tank top with black shorts. After she checked her appearance in his mirror, making sure she looked good enough to face him, she walked into his living room.

She found him standing before the stove, wearing nothing but a sweatpants. She looked at his muscular back, feeling aroused just at the sight of him. She wanted him, even when she was the one who wanted to wait, she longs for him. But she had to wait, she needed to make sure he wanted her because of her, not because of her body.

Just before she wanted to announce her presence he started to sing, surprising her with his voice, letting her wonder if there was anything he couldn't do. He flipped a pancake as continued singing the words of the lyrics. He danced behind the stove, making her wanting him even more, before he turned around and noticed her. It was the first time she saw him blush and since he was the one who always made her blush she felt slightly proud about it.

"I didn't know you were up." He said, letting his hand slide through his hair. She took a moment to look at his toned abdomen, biting her lip at the sight. "I didn't know you could sing.." She started to walk towards him. "Or cook.." When she reached him he found his confidence back, placing his hands on her hips before he lifted her up the counter. "There are many things you don't know about me milady." He said before he pulled her in for a kiss, feeling proud when she let out a soft moan.

"When will I find out?" She asked seductive, resting her hands on his shoulders. He moved his kisses to her neck, closer to her ear before he whispered: "When you're ready." And there he did it again, making her blush, leaving her speechless.

He turned around, making sure his pancakes wouldn't burn. "Can I help?" She asked, watching his movements. "No, just stay where you are." She rolled her eyes. "How did you sleep?" He asked, still focused on his pans. "Pretty good." She answered as she got off the counter and wrapped her arms around his waist, stroking his abs with her hands as she pressed her body against his back. "What are you doing?" He asked, making her chuckle before she pressed a few kisses against his shoulder blades. "Nothing." She responded innocent. "I told you you to stay where you were." He turned around and lifted her up again to place her back on the counter. "Why?" Before he got the chance to turn around again she pulled him closer, kissing him hungrily. She couldn't get enough of this man. "Because you're a distraction." He said after he took his distance. She chuckled again, loving the fact she could tease him.

"Robin this is so good." She said, almost moaned, a few moments later when they were both back in his bed, enjoying the pancakes he'd baked. They were sharing one plate, Robin in charge of the fork, sharing bite after bite. She snuggled in closer to his touch, letting out a satisfied sigh. "Regina?" He asked, suddenly changing the mood into something far more serious. She hummed, letting him know she listened. "I wanted you to know that.. ehm.. that while I'm spending time with you.. You're the only one I'm interested in." He didn't have to say that, she knows that, she sees it in his eyes when he looks at her, she hears it in it voice when he speaks to her, but still she felt grateful.

Instead of responding to his confession she took the plate from his lap and placed it on his night stand, she then crawled on top of him and kissed him, making sure he knew how she felt. He brought his hands up to her face, returning his feelings for her while he deepened their kiss.

And although having her on top of him turned him on, he wanted to respect her wishes, he wanted to wait for her as long as it took. She noticed the slowdown in his action and ended the kiss, staring into his blue eyes while she stroked her hand through his hair.

"I haven't felt this good in a long time." She said, smiling brightly. Seeing her smile made him return the favor immediately. "Me too." Regina smiled at him before she rolled off him, laying her head on his chest as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

The day had went by way quicker then they both wanted too. They had literally stayed inside all day, getting to know more and more about each other. Regina had sneaked to his apartment, looked at every single photo in his house, admiring him more with every photo she saw.

"You have traveled a lot haven't you?" She was still in her pajama's, he was still in his sweatpants, unfortunately with a shirt over it now. He was showing her his most favorite album, 'a collection of my luckiest moment's' he called it."It's part of the job." He said modest. "Where is this?" She pointed at the picture with a lion on it. "South Africa." She nodded, while staring at the photo.

"Where do you keep al your other stuff." She asked, leaning her head against his shoulder as she flipped a page. "Here." He said, pointing a finger to his head. She laughed, looking up to see his face. "Wait, you're serious?" She said after she'd saw his look. "I only keep the photo's that mean something to me." She let out a dramatic sigh. "What?" He asked, pretending to be hurt by her behavior. "Why are you such a romantic?" He laughs, pulling her closer to him. "Because it's one of the things you like about me." And here she was, blushing again. "Argg I do!" She said before hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

"So when do you have to leave me?" He said, making it sound like it was the end of the world. "I would like to be home before it gets dark so in a hour or so?" She didn't want to leave, she wanted him to drive home with her so she could pack her bags and return to his place and then stay there and snuggle close to him and never leave again. "When will I see you again?" She officially hated the distance between them, knowing there would by a long time before they would spend time together again.

"I hate the distance between us." She said, not answering his question. "Me too, but we'll make it work okay?" She nodded, hoping he was right. Her ringtone ruined the moment, she silently cursed the device before she got up from the couch and answered it, sending him a apology by smiling at him.

"Regina love, why haven't you contact me? I thought you would let me know?" She had totally forgotten, the engagement shoot Graham and Kaitlyn were going to do, where she was suppose to be taking care of the make-up. "Hey sorry, but I'm.." He didn't let her finish. "You can't let us down now, the shoot is in two weeks.." Why could he still make her feel like she owed him. "Graham I.." Again she wasn't allowed to finish. "This is really low of you."

"Is everything alright?" Robin had followed her into the hall after he heard her talking on the phone. She nodded, hoping he wouldn't see the tears she was fighting against. "Who's that?" Graham asked. "Graham I can't help you out, sorry." And just in that moment she felt strong for standing up against him. "You're useless, you know that?!" Before she could respond Robin grabbed the phone out of her hands. "Speak to my girlfriend like that again and I will break your bones." Before Regina had any chance to get mad at him for intruding like that, she realized what he'd just called her.

Before Graham could response Robin had ended the conversation. "Sorry but I couldn't help myself.." He knew it wasn't his place to intrude in her private life like that. She just looked at him, not able to stop smiling. "You're freaking me out right now…" He'd expected her to be mad, real mad, instead she smiled at him.

"Regina seriously, what is it?" She took his hands in hers, looking him right in his eyes. "You said girlfriend." A smirk appeared on his face when he realized she was right. "I guess I did.." He leaned in closer, bringing his lips closer to hers. "Does that mean..?" She let go of his hands and moved them op to his chest. "If you want to?" She chuckled. "I had expected you to make a big deal out of it.. I mean since you're such a romantic?" She bit her lip, never leaving his glare. "Yeah well sometimes the things we don't expect are the very things we need." Seeing her biting her lip made him almost lose his mind. "So Regina Mills, how would you feel about being my girlfriend?"

She stood up on her toes and kissed him, not long, just long enough to give him an answer. "I would love that." They kissed, passionate, longing, desperate. They both needed more, much more, but again Robin respected her wishes and took his distance before he wasn't able to stop anymore. She on the other hand, pulled him closer, smashing her lips on his before he could argue. She moved her hands up his chest to his head, sliding her fingers to his hair. "Regina wait.." He breathed after he managed to stop her. "I thought.." He started confused. "I thought you wanted to wait?" She did, why was she suddenly so certain about this.. and then she remembered why she'd wanted to wait. Because of Graham..

"I did but.." She was still catching her breathe. "I wanted to wait because of Graham, he treated me real bad, sex meant nothing to him and.." Robin interrupted her. "Regina I'll wait for you, as long as you need me to." She shook her head, he didn't understand. "No, I wanted to wait because I wanted to make sure you weren't like him.." She moved her hands to his face, forcing him to look at her.

"Those two minutes on the phone with Graham made me realize you're nothing like him." Robin didn't know what to say, were they really going to do this. "And now.." She took a deep breath. "I'm ready to find out more about you.." She said, referring to their moment that morning.

"But you need to go home before.." She kissed him, stopping him from ruining this moment. "You have to stop talking Robin, I've wanted you since the moment you bought me pizza on the rooftop of.." He smashed his lips on hers, walking her through the hall until her back was against the wall. Their tongues were already dancing around each other when she grabbed his shirt and lifted it over his head.

He couldn't wait any longer and lifted her tank top over her head, leaving her in a black lace bra and her shorts. "Beautiful.." He breathed before he kissed her neck, searching for that special point. She brought one hand to his back, rubbing over it. Her other hand was up in his hair, keeping him where she needed him, for now.

"Bedroom.." She gasped when he moved his kisses lower. "As milady wishes." He lifted her up, earning him a surprised cry, and carried her to his bedroom. He laid her down, ever so gently, before he climbed on top of her, placing a loving kiss on her lips before he continued his trail down her body.

He placed kisses on the space between her still covered breasts. Stroking his hands over the fabric, giving her the pleasure she deserved to get. He then slid his hands off her breasts and let them slide on to her back, lifting her from the mattress. "May I?" He asked, his fingers sliding over the closure of her bra. "Please.." She breathed. He didn't had to hear that twice and opened the closure before he let the straps slide off her body.

"You are breathtaking." With that he took away all her insecurities and replaced them with love. He bowed his head and took one of her nipples in his mouth, feeling it harden under his touch. She felt herself getting more aroused with everything he did, squirming under his touch.

With every moan she let out he felt himself getting harder in his pants, this woman is everything he'd ever wished for and now he got to chance to let her know just that. He let his hand slide down her side, hooking his fingers under the waistband of her shorts.

He freed her nipple with a pop and continued his trail lower, kissing her abdomen, the space around her bellybutton. Goosebumps spread over her entire body, she want him, no needs him.

He let her shorts slide down her legs, her beautiful long toned legs, leaving her in just her matching black lace panties. He let out a groan at the sight of her, but quickly lowers his head between her legs. Kissing the fabric of her panties, feeling how soaked they are, how much she really wants him. "Robin.." She breathes as takes his time to get rid of her panties.

"I need.." He doesn't need to know what she needs, he knows exactly what she wants. And before she can tell him that he kisses her clit, silencing her for now. He lets his tongue swirl over her sensitive bud, making her moan even louder, making his pants even tighter. Regina brings her hands to his head, keeping him in that exact same spot between her legs.

Robin takes a moment to look up at her, smirking as he sees how bad she wants this. He finally grabs his chance to taste her, sliding his tongue from her entrance to her clit, slowly. She tastes better than he could ever imagined.

He then entered her with his tongue, making her let out a sharp cry, slowly thrusting in and out as he moved two fingers to her clit, rubbing circles on it as he continued to fuck her with his tongue. "Robin.. ah yeah.. I'm going to.. to cum.." He chuckles, sending vibrations to her sex that got her even closer.

It had been over a year since she last had sex, sure she had been touching her self regularly but this.. this was so much better and she just couldn't last. Robin wanted to give her as much as he could so he switched positions, moving his tongue back to her clit as he thrusted two fingers inside of her, immediately curling up, touching that spot inside her. "Oh my god." She cried out.

He felt her walls clenching around his fingers, and he already couldn't wait to be inside her. He continued to thrust inside her as she reached her high, crying out his name. As she finished her orgasm he let his fingers slide out of her and laid back on top of her. He slowly brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking them clean as she watched him still trying to catch her breath. "You taste so good.." He gasped before he kissed her, letting her taste herself on his tongue. She hummed, while smiling at him. "I do indeed." She kissed him again, couldn't get enough of him but she wanted more, she wanted to feel him inside her, stretching her.

He lifted his body from hers and got rid of his sweatpants and boxer shorts, finally freeing his erection. Regina looked at it, feeling herself get wetter than she already was. He was big, really big, bigger than Graham by far. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked, making her smile. This man would put anything aside for her good. "More than sure." She whispered. "There are condoms in my…" She let her hands rest on his shoulders and pulled him closer to her. "I'm on the pill and I trust you." She kissed him softly.

She spread her legs willingly, ready to take him in as he took his erection in his hand and slowly guided it to her entrance. She moaned as she felt his tip slowly entering her. He took his time to slide all the way in, letting her adjust to his size. She felt zo good, so tight, so warm, everything he imagined. He buried his face in de crook of her neck as he was all the way inside. Letting out a low moan before he asked her if she was okay. "Yes." She breathed, never felt better.

He slid all the way back, almost leaving her, just letting his tip inside her as he pushed back in. Moving his lips to her, taking in all her moans. He repeated that movement until he felt she was ready for more, he started to thrust inside her at a steady pace. "You are so.. ah.. big." She said rubbing her hands firmly over his back, encouraging him to go faster, deeper.

He felt he was getting closer, silently cursing himself for it, hoping he would last longer. "Regina I'm.." He let out a loud groan when she suddenly moved her hips with him. "Gonna cum." She was close too, he could feel it, feel her tighten even more around his cock. "I'm almost there." She moaned, hoping he would wait for her.

He then lifted her leg over his shoulder, giving himself better access, he also moved two fingers back to her clit, rubbing hard fast circles over it. "Yessss." She cried out as he thrusted even harder inside her.

And as her cry reached Robin's ears he came undone, spilling his seed deep inside her as she clenched her walls around him and came with him. He kept thrusting inside her, slowly taking back his speed before he fell un top of her.

They both smiled like crazy, kissing each other, touching each other. She felt him soften inside her. Both giving their bodies some time to rest. "That was.." She started looking for a word to describe it but not able to find one that did. "I know.." He confirmed, rolling off of her before he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I'm so glad your shitty ex boyfriend called.." Regina laughed, he never heard her laugh that hard and he liked the sound of it. "Me too."


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

"When can I meet this guy?" Regina chuckled, her sister had been eager to met Robin since day one. "I'll discuss it with him." She said. It had been four weeks since they had slept together, they had seen each other once since then. He had spend the weekend in her apartment and although they made a lot of plans for their two days together they ended up spending most of the time in her bed, doing a lot more than just sleeping.

"When do you see him again?" Emma asked, knowing her little sister missed her boyfriend. "I'm planning on surprising him tonight, to just show up at his place." She had planned the whole thing, made sure he was home while she had told him she had to work. "Such a romantic." Her sister sighed. "I know, but I've gotta go now." She had a four hour drive on the planning and she couldn't wait to get in the car. "Okay okay, drive save, love you." Regina returned the love and ended the call, ready to spend the weekend in Maine.

The last two moths had been the best of her life so far. Robin had been everything she ever wanted, the time they had spend together had been perfect, it felt so right. Both of them unable to describe it but they felt it, everything they missed in their previous relationships. She trusts him, after Graham she thought she would never be able to trust again but with Robin that changed.

After she parked her car in front of his building she felt slightly nervous, maybe she should have called, what if he made plans, what if he didn't like the surprise. She tried to let go of her doubts and walked up the stairs, heading for his door.

She hold her overnight bag in her hand and knocked on his door, feeling both excited and nervous.

"Hey.." A long thin gorgeous brunette opened the door, her body wrapped in a towel, her hair still damp. Regina quickly checked the number on the door before she felt her world collapse. "Where's Robin?" Regina managed to get out, taking the woman in from head to toe. "He's in the shower but you can wait inside if you want to?" Regina quickly shook her head and turned around, running back to her car while tears escaped her eyes.

How could she be so stupid, she should have known better. Of course he couldn't be thrusted, what was she thinking. How could she had ever thought this would work out.

Upset as she was she drove back home. Driving faster than she should, but she didn't care she wanted to be home. She wanted to sleep. On her way home Robin had called about fifteen times but she didn't answer. She didn't want to hear his lies, his excuses, she never wanted to hear from him again. She should have known he couldn't keep his hands off the models, since the girl who had opened the door obviously was a model. Everything he had said to her had been a lie.

When she came home she quickly got rid of her shoes and her jacket. She walked straight to the freezer and grabbed her chocolate emergency ice-cream. She moved to her bedroom and ended up under the covers, crying while she ate her ice.

Forty minutes after she came home she heard someone knocking on her door. It was almost midnight so she didn't answer, must be some drunk neighbor. But the knocking continued. "Regina?" Fuck, it was Robin. Why did he followed her all the way back here? "Regina come on.." He sounded desperate, but still she wasn't gonna answer, he could drive all the way back home to his new beautiful girlfriend.

"Regina I know your home, come on I can explain it." That's what they all say. "It's not what you think!" Did he really think she was this stupid. "I will force your door if you don't open up." He would never do that.. And that's where she was wrong. She heard a lot of noise and before she knew it Robin stood in her bedroom.

"What the hell Robin!" She yelled before she put her ice-cream away and got out of bed. "I will fix it after we talked." He said. "Fuck off Robin, seriously get out of my house!" She yelled again, hoping he would listen to her, knowing he was just as stubborn as her. "No Regina, listen I'm not gonna let you go just because of a fucking misunderstanding!" He yelled back, impressed by his own volume and looking at her he knew she was just as impressed. She was quiet there for a second and he grabbed his chance to explain this whole mess.

"The woman you just met is Ruby, I've known her since I was eighteen." He walked towards her but she stepped back, not sure what he was saying. "We've been best friends ever since and I have never slept with her, she's like my sister." Regina swallowed, looking to her bedroom floor. "We went out for dinner tonight and when we walked back we get caught in the rain, so she showered at my place and after that I showered too." He closed the gab between them and grabbed her hands. "I told you there is no one else." Regina nodded, still to ashamed to look at him.

"Besides that, Ruby is into girls, always has been." And with that Regina felt even more ashamed of herself. "I feel so stupid." She mutters quietly. "Don't." He whispered before he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Graham cheated on me." She confessed. Robin stroked a few hairs out of her face and let his hand rest on her cheek. "He had been with my best friend for seven months." Robin felt his heart break, imagining what that had been like for her. "I want you." He said, finally finding her eyes. "I want you now…" He placed a small kiss on her cheek. "Tomorrow.." He added placing a kiss on the tip of her nose. "And for as long as you want me to." He finally pressed his lips against hers.

"I'm sorry I reacted like that.." She said after they ended their kiss. "It's okay." He whispered, before he lifted her in his arms and laid her back in bed, tugging her in under the covers and handing her the ice-cream. "You stay here, I'm gonna fix your door." She quickly shook her head. "That can wait, come here."

After they both finished the ice-cream Regina's head laid on his chest, his hand stroking through her hair as his arm was wrapped around her. "What were you doing in Maine anyway? I thought you had to work." She chuckled drawing circled on his shirtless chest. "I wanted to surprise you." He laughed. "Well you succeeded." She still couldn't believe he drove all the way to Boston for her.

— — —

Regina woke up to a clicking sound, she rubbed her hand over her eyes hoping it would help her wake up. The clicking sound continued and she let out a frustrated sigh, still having her eyes shut. "What are you doing." She asked, her voice hoarse from a good night sleep. She got no response and opened her eyes to look right into the camera. "Are you serious?" She put her hand on the lens and pushed the device away.

Robin chuckled and crawled on top of her, he sat up and hold the camera above her head. "Robin.." Regina mutters, obviously annoyed. "What? It's your own fault." He took another shot. "How is this my fault." She tried to pull the covers over her head but he wouldn't let her. "You're just to beautiful."

At that Regina rolled her eyes and pushed him off her, she took her chance and crawled on top of him, knees next to his hips. She took the camera out of his hands and hold it in her own. He let his hands roam over her body, hoping he could distract her. Regina focused the lens on him and took a shot before she looked at it, feeling proud that she figured out how it worked.

She then began to move her body over his, feeling his morning erection against her thighs. He closed his eyes at the sudden pleasure and Regina was more than happy to capture that moment with another shot.

"Oh you're bad." He took the camera back and placed it on her nightstand before he took of her tank top. "What are you gonna do about it.. Locksley?" He felt himself growing harder at her words. "You'll find out."

After a good spend morning they both wanted to get out, so her they were walking together in the park, holding hands. "I wanted to ask you something." He said when they walked next to the small lake. "I think it's a little early for us to marry." She said. "Oh do shut up." He said making her chuckle. "I've been asked to do a photo reportage of the rice fields in Bali." Her eyes filled themselves with excitement for him. "I have to go in two weeks and I'll stay there ten days and I wanted to.." She interrupted him. "Robin that's amazing you have to go!" He didn't understand where that came for and send her a confused glare.

"I thought you where gonna ask me for permission…" She clarified when she saw his confusion. "No, no Regina.." He laughed. "I wanted to ask you if you want to come with me?" He stopped them from walking to look her in the eyes.

"But.." She wanted to argue. "They booked a room for me at a resort and they said I could bring someone with me.." She bit her lip, thinking about what a experience it would be to go with him. "I ehm.." She did not know what to say. "You don't have to, I understand if.." She shook her head. "No I'd love to, I just have to make a few calls."

A bright smile appeared on his face before he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her from the ground to kiss her. "So this is one of the perks of being your girlfriend then?" She said smiling. "Being your plus one on every trip you make?" He put her back on the ground and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they started to walk again. "I thought this was in my advantage.." He said while he pulled her closer and pressed a kiss on the top of her head. She chuckled and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"By the way, my sister wants to meet you.." She said. "That can be arranged." She chuckled again, something she did a lot when he was around. "After Bali?" Regina asked, still not able to believe they were going together. "Sounds like a plan."

They walked to the park, both proud to show the world they're together. Both enjoying each other, mostly laughing about his stupid jokes and both not able to imagine their lives without each other.

— — —

 **So who's up for a steamy OutlawQueen vacation chapter…?**


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

 **Bali part 1**

"Babe we're here." Regina muttered something Robin didn't understand. "Come on sleepyhead." He helped her out of the car and paid the driver for his service. "I'm so glad we're finally here." She said, before she yawned. They have had a twenty hour flight and the both of them didn't have much sleep. "Me too, I'm gonna check us in at the reception." They walked into the resort, not able to see much since it was dark already. "I'll wait here." Regina found a bench and sat on it, surrounded by their suitcases.

When Robin came back someone showed them their room, well they expected a room. Instead they got a cabin, standing on a private field surrounded by nature. Robin thanked the man and opened the door to their house for the next ten days. "Robin.." Regina said as she checked out the inside. A four poster bed in the middle of it, covered in white. "I know." He said, just as speechless as she was. She walked further and entered the bathroom, the enormous bath immediately caught her attention.

Robin walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Why don't you take a bath before bed, I'll pack out our stuff." He kissed her cheek and quickly moved to her neck. "I have a better idea.." She said while turning around in his arms. "Why don't you take a bath with me and we'll handle the rest tomorrow?" A smirk appeared on his face before he kissed her.

He let go of her and let the water fill the tub he then moved back to his girlfriend, gently slid the straps of her bra and top off her shoulder before kissing the exposed skin. Regina smiled, forgot all her tiredness and enjoyed the moment. He then moved his hands under her top, lifting the fabric slowly over her head before he unclasped her bra. Rubbing his hands over her now bare back.

Regina was getting a little impatient and lifted his shirt over his head, they where both sticky from their flight and the high temperatures, but neither of them cared. He stroked his hand over the side of her breast, making her shiver. "God you're so beautiful.." He brought his hand up to her hair and untied the rubber band from her knot, to let her hair fall free over her shoulders. She brought her hands to his belt, removing it from his jeans before she opened the buttons and lowered his pants.

She stared at the bump in his boxer shorts, feeling more aroused every minute. He quickly helped her out of her shorts and made sure her panties followed after that. They both stepped out of their flip-flops, feeling rather grateful for them right now. And last but not least Regina got rid of his boxer shorts, leaving the both of them completely naked.

Regina took his hand in hers and stepped into the tub, Robin took place behind her and when he was comfortable she leaned her back against his chest. "Tell me, how tired are you?" He whispered, she knew exactly what he meant and chuckled. "I'm not sure." She answered innocent. He brought his hands up to her breast, gently kneading them before he pinched her nipples. She let out a soft cry which made him groan. "Can you handle that?" He asked, his voice lower than before. "I can." She breathed while he continued to stroke her breasts.

He placed his lips on her neck, gently kissing her pulse point, knowing what it did to her. He let on of his hands trail down her body, drawing circles around her belly button, as she was moaning under his touch.

"Can you handle this?" She wanted to ask what he meant but before she could he laid two fingers on her clit and started to rub them around in circles. She threw her head back on his shoulder, closed her eyes and moaned softly at the feeling.

"Can you?" He asked again, turning her on even more. "Yesss.." She gasped. "And how about.." He thrusted two of his fingers inside her, instantly curling up to touch her g-spot. "…that, can you handle that?" She loved it when he talked to her like that.

Before she could answer he sped up his pace with both of his hands and she hit her climax before even telling him she was close. "Oh my god.." She breathed heavily.

After they had washed every single spot on each others bodies they got out. They dried each other and when Regina had wanted to please him he had told her he could wait till tomorrow. She didn't want him to but she was too tired and fell asleep the second she laid down in the bed.

— — —

Robin Locksley had seen many beautiful views in his life, he had seen the most incredible sunsets, breathtaking landscapes, he had even looked a wild lion in the eyes. But what he saw that morning didn't even came close to that views. He had woke up early that morning and walked around the resort, he had traveled a lot and never had much trouble with jet lags. He had taken some pictures at the beach and returned to the cabin to see if Regina had woken up.

His work started tomorrow so they had this entire day to settle down, check out the resort and he was planning on making their time here unforgettable for her.

When he walked inside the cabin he literally couldn't believe his eyes. Regina laid on her stomach, the white sheets only covered her lower body. Her hair was spread all over her bare back and the sunlight that came through the curtains created the most beautiful light.

She looked so peaceful, so natural. And in that moment Robin Locksley realized that this woman is the love of his life, he didn't know why he was so sure all of the sudden, but he just knew it. He took his chance to take a picture of her and already knew he was gonna place it in his special album.

He then put his camera away and walked to her side of the bed. "Good morning beautiful." He whispered, stroking a few strands of hair out of her face. "How are you feeling?" He asked, placing sweet kisses all over her face. "I feel good.." She said, sounding a little sleepy which made him smile.

"There's a breakfast buffet at the restaurant." He said while he stroked her hair. "I can get you a plate?" She hummed after finally opening her eyes. "Hey." He said smiling while looking into her eyes. "Hey." She responded, earning her a kiss on the top of her nose. "I'll be right back." He said after leaving her in their room.

After they had eaten there breakfast in bed they decided to go to the beach, they could see the beach from their cabin and they couldn't wait to cool off in the ocean. Regina wore a white loose dress, she wore her hair down which fell in curls over her shoulders, looking absolutely stunning.

"Are you done staring?" She asked her boyfriend. "Never." He said before grabbing her hand and walking her to the beach.

"Have you ever seen something as beautiful?" Regina asked as she watched over the ocean. "I don't think so." He responded looking at her. Regina turned around and blushed as she caught him looking at her. "I meant the view." She cleared. "Me too." She rolled her eyes and let him kiss her.

They picked out a beach bed and dropped their stuff on it. Without a warning Regina lifted the dress over her head, leaving her in a white bikini. She wanted to walk towards the water but Robin stopped her, he groaned before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him. "Are you trying to kill me?" He whispered against her ear.

She chuckled innocent. "Maybe.." She freed herself and walked to the ocean, as her toes touched the water she looked over her shoulder, seeing Robin totally checking her out.

When he saw his girlfriend walk into the ocean he waisted no time and got rid of his shirt before he ran after her. He quickly reached her and together they walked into the water until only their upper bodies met the sun.

"Are you happy?" He asked as he let his hands stroke over her forearms. Her smile instantly took his breath away as she told him how happy she was. "And I'm not the only one.." She let her hand slide down his torso, over his swim shorts, or better said, the bump in his swim short. "Well that's hardly my fault." He said as he touched the fabric of her bikini top. "Is that so?" She said, staring him into his eyes.

"Regina.." He warned her, as her hand slid inside his shorts, biting her lip as she stroked up and down his length. "What… what are you doing?" He asked, his breathing already faster than usual.

"I'm finishing what we start last night.." She said innocent, while placing light kisses on his chest. "But.." She took his member in her hand and started to pump. She smiled satisfied as he let out a low moan. "We're in public.." He breathed.

She pressed her body against his, moving her kisses to his neck. "I don't care." She whispered when she was near his ear. Besides that, everything took place under the water so the few people that were on the beach wouldn't see anything.

"Have you ever done something like this?" She asked, her voice low and dark, making him even harder than he already was. He quickly shook his head as she started to speed up her pace. "Have you ever fantasized about something like this?" She asked in the same seductive tone.

She knew he was close, she could feel it. He nodded making her bit her lip again. "What did you fantasize about mister Locksley?" He let out a hard groan, immediately looking around if anyone had heard him. "You." He breathed out before he buried his face in the crook of her neck and came undone in her hand.

She smiled proudly, loving the effect she had on him, loving his flushed face. "Maybe you can show me your fantasies another time?" She whispered near his ear, as he still was trying to catch his breath. "You're such a bad girl." Now she was the one with flushed cheeks, feeling arousal pool between her legs the second those words left his mouth.

He brought his hands up to her cheeks and kissed her hard, he had stopped caring about the people around them and put all his passion in that one kiss. He wanted to tell her he loved her, he wanted to tell her and than take her to their cabin and show it to her. He wanted her to scream his name over and over again as he whispered how much he loved her during her orgasms. But he had to wait, he had to give her time to feel the same way he did.

And until that time, Robin Locksley was going to do everything he could to make this woman fall in love with him.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

"Are you sure?" He asked again as she stretched her arms above her head. "Why don't you sleep for a couple more hours?" He kissed her bare shoulder. "Are you trying to ditch me?" She said, her voice still hoarse since she just woke up. "Of course not but you seem tired and.." She laid her finger in his mouth, stopping him from talking. "I want to see you in action." She rolled on her side and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Last night wasn't enough action for you?" A smirk appeared on his face. "Oh shut up." She got out of bed, covered in just her bra and panties and walked to the bathroom. "So what is the plan?" She asked while she turned on the shower, waiting for the water to be warm enough. "They're gonna pick us up in an hour and drive us to the closest rice field." He answered while still laying in bed. "Then they just want me to take a few shots with the sun coming up and after that we're free to go."

Regina quickly got rid of her underwear and stepped under the running water. "Mind if I join you." He already stood behind her, placing kisses on her shoulder. She smiled, wondering how lucky she was to have him. "Have I mentioned lately how beautiful you are?" Her smile grew wider and she leaned her head back against his shoulder giving hem better access to move his lips to her neck. "Once or twice."

After they finished their shower and had breakfast they stepped into the jeep that was arranged for them. Regina struggled to stay awake as her head leaned against his shoulder and the world was still dark.

"Babe we're here." Robin whispered near her ear. "I like when you call me that." He laughed and placed a kiss against her temple. Robin got called away by his client and Regina followed quickly as they walked into the rice fields.

Regina walked closely behind them as she admired the beauty of her surroundings as the first sunlight appeared. "Would you mind holding this for me?" He handed her the bag of his camera and she nodded as she took the bag from his hands. He send her a grateful smile and focused back on the conversation he had with his client.

They stopped at a certain spot when Robin started to take pictures. She had seen him working once, when she met him. But then he had just stood in one place the entire time, shooting pictures of bikini models. Now was different and Regina was glad she got out of bed for this.

Seeing him in action was most definitely the most sexy thing she had ever seen. He literally ran through the fields. Constantly aware of his changing surroundings, trying to get the best of the best. She decided to just stay where she was, let him work, watching his every movement.

He had to act fast, the sun was coming up and there wasn't much time left, so he did. He ran up an down the fields, sweat spreading all over his body as the temperature raised with the sun. He then ran up to Regina to her surprise.

"How is it going?" She asked, he handed her his camera en quickly pulled his shirt over his head. "Good." He smiled before he gave her a quick kiss. "Do you mind holding on to this too?" He handed her his shirt while she just looked at his sweaty torso. "Not at all." She bit her lip as she continued to check him out, wondering if he had ever looked more sexy than he did now. She gave him his camera back and he returned to his work.

There were a few moments where he looked up from his camera to stare at her, catching her looking at him every time he did. She couldn't keep her eyes off him, the passion he put in his work, the dirt on his knees from when he wanted a better angle, the sweat dripping from his face. She knew one thing for sure, as soon as they returned to their cabin she was gonna show him just how bad she wanted him right now.

After another hour the sun had fully come up and Robin had shot enough photo's for the day. Regina was still staring at him, wondering if there was any way she could have him right now, craving his body against hers, his hands roaming over her body. "Regina?" She finally got her eyes of his body and looked back at his eyes. "What?" She asked, hoping he wouldn't caught her blushing. "Can I have my shirt back?" He asked, sounding like he had asked it before but she must have missed it. "Sure." She handed him his shirt and took his camera out of his hand to put it back in it's cover.

The ride back to the resort was a quiet one. Regina stared out of the window as Robin was already checking out some of his shots. Both enjoying the quiet. Not knowing that Regina was trying everything she could not to jump right on him. She felt so aroused, so ready for him and he didn't even know it.

They walked back into the resort, coming closer to their cabin with every step. Regina felt everything inside her burning, longing to him. Unable to wait much longer and so she let out a relieved sigh as she saw their cabin. She quickly opened it and let him in before she closed it behind her, giving him a few seconds to put his camera away before she trapped him against the wall and smashed her lips on his.

He moaned in surprise but was quick to react by laying his hands on her lower back. She brought her hands up to his hair, sliding her fingers through it as she kissed him hard, almost roughly but neither of them seemed to care.

She impatiently moved her hands to his shirt, trying to lift it over his head but he stopped her. "Regina.." He breathed. "I'm a mess, let me take a shower first." She didn't want to hear any of it and continued what she started and got rid of his shirt. "You looked so hot in those fields." She groaned before kissing him again. Letting her hands slide up and down his still sweaty torso.

"That's why your cheeks were flushed the entire ride home." So he had noticed after all. He kissed her back with the same hunger as she had, biting in her lower lip every time he got the chance. She wanted him to take control, she wanted him to be rough with her. "Fuck me Robin.." She almost whispered but he heard her loud and clear.

He turned them around, pushing her with her back against the wall. He moved his lips to her neck, licking, sucking, biting. He left marks all over he neck but she didn't care instead she moaned loudly. But she needed more and she needed it fast.

She lowered her panties and hurried to step out of them before she started on his jeans, struggling with his belt before she managed to open it. She lowered his jeans to his ankles and saw she wasn't the only one who's ready.

She then did something she'd never done before, she bet Graham would have wanted to but she never let him. But now was different, she wanted to experience this with him. So she turned around, lifting her dress up to her waist. Pressing her backside against the bulge in his boxer shorts and placed her hands flat against the wall.

"Are you sure?" Robin couldn't believe this, he would never ask for this himself but he would be lying if he said he didn't thought about it. "Yes." She looked over her shoulder, finding him looking at her ass. He brought his hands up to her but cheeks, stroking them slowly, looking at them as if it were his trophies.

He then got lowered his boxer too and grabbed his erection. He moved one of his hands to her entrance, making sure she was ready for him, smiling when he felt the wetness between her legs. He stroked his member a few times and than positioned himself before her entrance.

He lowered himself a little to enter her, moving his full length inside of her. Putting his teeth gently into her shoulder, as she leaned her head back against his other shoulder. Both breathing intense. Feeling him from this entire other angle felt so much better than she'd imagined.

He started to move, hard, deep. Touching spots inside of her he hadn't touched before. Smelling his sweat only helped her coming closer to her orgasm. She started to move with him, helping him go deeper than before.

"Is this where you thought about?" He groaned into her ear. "Is this what you wanted me to do." Her walls tightened around him as he spoke to her. "Yes." She whispered. "And do you like it Regina." Oh she loved how he pronounced her name. "Do you like it when I fuck you like this." She let out a sharp cry which sounded like a yes.

"I'm not gonna last much longer." He said before he started to kiss her neck again. He then moved his hands to her hips, holding her in place as he pounded into her. Regina's breathing became irregular. Closing her eyes at the new sensational feeling.

She felt he was close, knew he was holding back for her. "Let go baby." She managed to get out. "Let go for me." She breathed. And he did, he spilled his seeds into her. Letting out one final groan before he rested his head against her shoulder.

They were both trying to catch their breathes as he slide out of her. He pressed a kiss against her shoulder blade. "You didn't finish." He said. "I don't care." She answered, and it was true, what he had given to her was more than enough to satisfy her. "I do care." Before she got a chance to argue with that he turned her around in his arms and lifted her before he sat her down on the bed.

Her feet where still on the ground as he pushed her upper body back into the mattress. He spread her legs and fell to his knees before her. "Robin.." She panicked, not sure if she could handle this right now. But Robin didn't listen.

He lifted her dress, exposing her folds to him. And before Regina could say anything more he kissed her bundle of nerves. Regina's hands grabbed the sheets. He licked through her folds, focusing on her clit with his thumb.

And before he knew it he had her where he wanted her to be, on the edge. He sped up his movements. Now thrusting his tongue inside of her in a steady pace, while his thumb rubbed fast circles over her clit.

Her legs began to shake and he knew she was close, he could hear it by her breathing, by the moans she wasn't able to control anymore, by the moves she made under his touch.

She let out one final moan and begged him to stop as she rid out her orgasm. "I love you." She breathed, not knowing what she said until he laid down next to her. And before she realized what she'd just said he responded. "I love you too." And she couldn't be happier.


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

"Are you sure you want to go home now?" She asked him for the third time, arms wrapped around his neck, hoping the gesture would convince him to stay. He was definitely just as tired as she was and she didn't like the thought of him driving four hours back to his own house while he could easily spend the night at hers.

"I have to work tomorrow." He said, he didn't know why he planned a job after he returned from a twenty hour flight, but it was to late to cancel now. "Cancel." She whispered before she placed a kiss on his neck, followed by a few others. "I need the money babe." Regina took her distant to look at him. "Do you have financial problems?" She asked concerned, making Robin laugh at her reaction. "No I don't but I do like to keep living in my apartment."

Regina gave up, she couldn't seduce him to spend the night. Sure she didn't like the thought of him driving back to Maine after their flight, but she also didn't like the thought of sleeping alone after their time in Bali. She got used to waking up next to him, to his strong arms wrapped around her, whispering good morning before he kissed her until she woke up. She didn't want to go back to waking up with a text message.

"Hey, I'll be back this weekend." He said as he lift her chin with his finger, forcing her to look at him. Emma invited them over for dinner, she was so desperate to meet Robin that she took matters into own hands and organized a dinner herself. "Will you stay then?" She said, pouting. "I will." He kissed the tip of her nose earning himself a chuckle followed with a smile.

"And now sleep, I'll call you in the morning." She nodded, told him how much she loved him, gave him a rather gentle kiss on his lips and watched as he walked back to his car and drove away. She closed the door with a sigh and walked up to her apartment. She missed him already.

— — —

"You look amazing!" Her sister wrapped her arms around her before even inviting them in. "Emma this is.." Before she could introduce her boyfriend properly Emma already hugged Robin. "Robin so good to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you." Robin gave Regina a quick look and then told Emma the pleasure was all his. "I hope you guys are hungry.." Emma continued as she invited them in and walked to the kitchen. Robin took off Regina's coat and then his own and gave her a quick peck on her lips.

After Robin met Neal he immediately got Rose's attention, after the little girl had hugged Regina's legs she had forced Robin on the couch and climbed on his lap. Just the sight of her boyfriend talking to her niece melted Regina's heart. She knew he was a good loving man but seeing this other side of him made her love him even more.

"He is so handsome." Emma whispered as Regina helped her with the food. "Control yourself please." Regina teased and looked over her shoulder again to Robin. "Good with children too, looks like the jackpot." Emma said earning herself a playful push. "I'm happy for you." Her sister than said, meaning every word of it. "You deserve this."

Neal then removed Regina from the kitchen, telling her she was a guest. And so Regina took place next to Robin, who was still taken by Rose. She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and laughed as Rose did the same, already trying to steal her man.

Robin told Rose about their trip to Bali, about all the animals they saw, imitating all the sounds as she told her. Regina just listened, her head against his shoulder, her fingers playing with the ribbons on Rose's dress. "Gina don't do that." Her niece said as she took the ribbons out of Regina's hand. Regina chuckled at the sudden tone of the girl.

"Dinner is ready." Emma called and Robin lifted Rose from his lap and walked her to the table before he handed the girl over to her father. Regina took place next to Robin and Emma and Neal sat across from them as Rose sat between them.

"This looks amazing Emma." Robin complimented her. "You should wait until you taste it." Neal said, already knowing how his wife could cook. They started to eat and as soon as Robin and Regina tasted the food they complimented Emma again.

"Time for bed Rosie." Neal said after they finished their plates. As much as the girl wanted to fight it she couldn't stop yawning and so she let her father take her to bed after she kissed everyone on the table good night, including Robin.

"You have definitely won her over." Emma said as she refilled her and Regina's wine glass. "He's quite the charmer." Regina said before Robin had a chance to say something. They looked each other in the eyes and Robin stroked her upper thigh since his hand was already resting on it. "Enough lovebirds." Emma said ending their little moment.

"Since the both of you are pretty good with Rose, I was wondering.." Emma started to Regina's surprise, she had never asked her to watch Rose, Regina always had to offer since her sister thought babysitting Rose was such a burden. "Next month Neal and I planned on going away for the weekend, would you two like to watch Rosie?" Regina wanted to look at Robin, ask him if it was okay for him but before she had the change to discuss it with him Robin already said yes. "We can do that right?" He quickly added looking at Regina, making sure if she was okay with it too. "Sure Rose is always welcome you know that."

"Who's up for dessert?" Neal asked as the four of them moved back to the couch after he put his daughter to bed. "Always." Regina said immediately, making Robin smile. "Robin?" Neal asked. Robin nodded and Neal walked to the kitchen. "Hey.." Emma called him back. "Dear wife, the day you decline a dessert is the day you'll die."

"

"You have a nice family." He said as he hold her hand while they walked to Regina's building. She just smiled at him, she absolutely loved tonight. The way he and her little family matched, the way Rose absolutely adored him. "Would you like to have children?" The second he asked that he knew he should have wait, or at least found a more subtle way to ask it.

"I don't mean like now, I just.." He struggled to get it right and Regina laughed. "I'd love to be a mother in the future." Robin calmed down and smiled as she told him her answer. "What about you?" She returned his question. "I do."

"Every time I picture my future.." Regina started, unsure if it was wise to say, but still she finished. "I see you in it." She whispered the second part. "Good to know." He said, letting go of her hand before he wrapped his arm around her. "I don't plan to let you go any time soon." Regina smiled as she snuggled her head against him.

"I think you would be really good at it." Regina said when they almost reached her house. "At what?" Robin asked as Regina looked up to watch him. "Being a father." He placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I hope that's something we'll find out together." He said, hoping he would one day see the love of his life carrying his child, just the thought of Regina being pregnant made him love her more.

"When do I get to meet your family?" Regina asked while she opened her door and let him in. "Whenever you want to come to England with me." Robin answered as he took off her coat once again and hung it up. "I'm serious, I'd like to meet your parents." She said, looking at him. "Than I think we have to put our schedules together and see when we can go." Robin let his hands rest on her hips. "My parents already love you though, I told them a lot about you." Regina blushed as she gave him a little kiss.

Right after the kiss she yawned, making Robin chuckle. "Okay milady, straight to bed." He lifted her from the ground an carried her to the bedroom. "Will you lay with me?" She asked after he laid her down, not sure if he was ready to go to bed yet. "Always." They both undressed to their underwear and prepared themselves for the night before they got under her covers.

"Come here." Robin whispered as she laid next to him. She moved closer to him and he instantly wrapped his arms around her to press her back against his torso. "I missed this." He said before he placed a kiss on her bare shoulder. "I know." Regina turned around in his arms to face him, stroking his cheek with her hand. They just laid there, looking at each other, being close.

"I love you so much." He said, still making here smile every time he said those words. "And I you." She said placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Maybe next time you're here you can leave some of your stuff.." Regina said hoping he would like that idea. "And maybe we can stop seeing each other only in the weekends, I don't want to be apart from you that long." She looked at him, seeing the familiar sparkles in his eyes. "I'd like that."

Again there was a silence in which they just looked at each other. Admiring each other. "Are you tired?" He asked, when he saw her almost closing her eyes. She hummed and moved closer to him. Robin laid down on his back so that Regina could rest her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and with his other hand he pulled the covers over them.

He placed a kiss on her head and felt how she lifted her leg to lay it down on his legs. "Sleep well Beautiful." She hummed again already drifting off to sleep. Robin turned off the light and thanked whoever he had to thank for having this beautiful woman in his arms.

— — —

 **Thank you for all your reviews! I like to read what you guys think of this story. If you have any suggestions for further chapters please let me know! I can use the inspiration. And please check out the other stories I'm writing!**


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

"I'll pick up Rose ok? You stay here." Regina shook her head, she had looked forward to this weekend, Robin, Rose and her. And now everything seemed to go wrong. "No Robin I'm fine really." He looked at her, considering if he believed her. "Babe I'm sorry but you'll stay in bed." Regina sighed, he was right, she felt terrible. "Just hurry." She said before she buried her face in her pillow. Robin kissed the top of her head and tucked her in before he whispered. "I'll be right back."

She had been sick for four days, she had barely eaten, unable to keep anything in and she had the constant urge to sleep. Robin had come to her Thursday night, two days early since he wanted to take care of his girlfriend. He offered to take her to the doctor but Regina had been stubborn as always, telling him it would go away.

She hadn't been sick in forever and if she was sick she just worked through it until it got away. But now she didn't well she tried but she couldn't and Robin forced her to stay in bed all day so she hadn't much of a choice. So here she was, laying in bed just after dinner, hoping she would feel better.

"Where is Gina?" Regina opened her eyes not much later when she heard whispers outside her room. "Gina is asleep, but if we stay quiet we can give her a quick kiss?" Regina smiled lazily. The door went open and tiny footsteps followed. "Robin?" Rose asked quiet. "Gina is not asleep." She whispered. Regina chuckled as she sat up a little, she knocked on the bed and Rose immediately climbed on it. "Hey princess." Rose chuckled and wrapped her little arms around Regina's neck. "You sick?" She asked. "A little but I think I'll feel better tomorrow." She locked eyes with Robin for a second and smiled. "Come on Rosie, time for bed." Robin lifted her up from the bed, promised her a story and left the room after they said goodbye to Regina. She heard Rosie's laughter from her room making her smile, Robin is so good with her and Regina loved it. She slowly drifted off to sleep again.

A few minutes later she felt Robin's arms around her and automatically snuggled closer against him. "If you don't feel better after Sunday, I'm taking you to the doctor." Regina just nodded, to tired too fight it. "Now sleep."

— — —

"Hmm.." Regina hummed as she felt how Robin's arms tighten around her. "How do you feel lovely." He stroked her hair away from her neck and placed a gentle kiss on it. "Better." She whispered as she traced her fingers over his arms that were around her. "I'm glad, do you want to eat something?" Regina thought about it, she was actually hungry but also afraid it might upset her stomach. "Something light maybe?" Robin kissed her neck again and then left his side of the bed. She actually felt pretty good and so she sat up, her back leaning against the headboard, waiting for Robin to return.

"Here you go." Robin said as he handed her a plate with two crackers and a cup of coffee. "Rose is still asleep." He said before he crawled in bed again and wrapped his arm around her. "I love the way you are with her." Regina said making him smile a little. She carefully took a bite of her cracker, afraid of wanting to throw it out right away. But when the nausea didn't return she sighed relieved and took another bite. "I can take her to the park today so that you can rest a little more." He knew she wouldn't agree but still he tried to protect her. "I want to come with you." She answered determined. "Ok, but the second you feel sick we're going home." Regina nodded, she took the coffee from her night stand and before she took a sip the smell reached her nose and the nausea immediately returned.

She got out of bed as quick as she could and just reached the toilet in time to throw up. Robin was quick to follow and hold her hair as she lost the crackers she just ate. As Regina finished throwing up she sunk down on the bathroom floor. "I thought it was over." She sighed. Robin quickly took a washcloth and wiped her face clean. "We'll just stay inside today, how does a Disney marathon on the couch sounds? I bet Rose is in." Regina smiled a little. "I hate that you see me like this.." She sighed again as he helped her standing up. "I don't, now back to bed and I'll go wake our guest." He helped her back to the bed and waited until she was under the covers again, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and left the room to wake Rose.

"Time to wake up sleeping beauty." Robin could hear her chuckle from under the cover, making him smile. "Do you like pancakes?" The covers almost flew of the bed as Rose jumped out of bed. "With chocolate chips?" The girl stood with open arms in front of Robin, silently begging him to pick her up. He did as she wished and walked her to the kitchen before he put her down on a chair. "If Regina has them we'll put them in." Rose looked around the room. "Where's Gina?" She asked, big green eyes looking at him as she waited for a answer. "Gina's still sick, but she is going to watch some movies with us later?" The girl immediately started to cheer.

— — —

"Kiss kiss kiss." Rose screamed as prince Philip reached Aurora's chamber. Robin sat on the middle of the couch, Rose on his left and Regina on his right side. Both of the girls leaning against him as they watched Sleeping Beauty. Robin's hand laying on Regina's back, his fingers drawing lazy circles over her shirt, knowing she was more asleep than she was awake, but she tried to keep her eyes open. "I told you." The little blonde said as the prince kissed the princess, making both Regina and Robin laugh.

"How do you feel?" Robin asked after the first movie while Rose was picking out the second one. "I actually feel better." Regina said to her own surprise, she was still tired but just as the last few days her nausea disappeared throughout the day. She snuggled a little closer to him and laid her hand on his waist. "I really love you." She said and before he could say it back she continued. "You didn't have to do this, taking care of me and Rose, you didn't even have to come here." Robin placed a kiss on her hair. "But I did." He said, making her smile. "You did." She wondered how she had gotten so lucky.

After Graham left her she had lost all her trust in men. Not only because he cheated on her but also because of the way he had treated her. Being with Robin made her realize how bad Graham had been for her. He never listened or supported anything she did, he'd never surprised her of taken care of her, he basically used her for his own needs. He liked having a female figure in his life to take care of him and to sleep with him. But as soon as he found someone better he left her like she meant nothing.

Robin on the other hand built her up, made her see the beauty in things she never noticed herself, made her see the beauty in her. He made her laugh, listened to her, comforted her, he always asked questions about her, wanting to know everything. And now when she was sick and with that absolutely useless, he took care of her and her niece. He had brought so many joy in her life in so little time. And just the thought of him suddenly made her emotional.

"Baby.." Robin worried as he noticed the tears in her eyes. Rose was still happily searching for the perfect fairytale while Regina hide her face in Robin's chest. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me." Robin helped her sit up and looked at her. "There's nothing wrong with you, now tell me, what is it?" Regina just smiled. "I'm just so emotional." She said frustrated making Robin chuckle. "How come?" Regina laid her head back on his chest and once again snuggled against him. "I thought about you." She made sure he couldn't look at her by turning her face from his. "About how happy you make me." Robin smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "I love you too." He said, finally returning the words.

"Robin Hood?" Rose said as she climbed back onto the couch with the dvd in her hands. Regina looked at Robin, remembering how he had told her he pretend to be Robin Hood as a child. "What do you think Robin?" She teased. Robin looked into the eyes of two hopeful girls, one of them his girlfriend who was totally ready to tease him with this the rest of the day, the other younger one just hoping she could watch another movie since she'd already seen one.

Robin took the dvd out of Rose's hand and walked to the tv leaving two cheering girls on the couch. Regina sat up so that she could pull her niece on her lap and lifted the blanket she laid under so that it covered Rose too. Robin moved back to the couch and pressed the play button before Regina rested her head on his shoulder. "I'll just pretend to be your Marian." She whispered so that Rose didn't hear it. "You do that."

— — —

"Is she asleep?" Robin asked when Regina came walking in the bedroom. "She is." She crawled into the bed next to him and laid her head on his chest. "How are you feeling?" She chuckled, since he asked that question a lot today. "I'm fine, just tired." He nodded and wrapped his arm around her. "What time will Emma pick her up tomorrow?" Regina pulled the blanket up over her shoulders. "After lunch." He nodded.

They laid there, both still awake, both enjoying each others company. Regina looked up to stare at him, she smiled when she saw the frowned look on his face, she knew what that meant. "What's on your mind?" She asked, he immediately looked down at her and smiled back. "Nothing." He said to which she replied: "Robin.." He sat up and with that forced her to do the same. Both of their backs against the headboard. "You're scaring me." Regina said a little nervous. Wondering what he was going to say and why he looked so serious.

"Robin seriously, what is it you're freaking me out?" She said when he just kept staring at her. "I've been thinking.." He started only scaring her more. "It's just a thought but.." Regina nervously stroked her hair behind her ear. "The symptoms you have had these last few days." Regina quickly nodded hoping he would just tell her what was on his mind. "I think you might be pregnant.."

It was quiet, a few seconds before Regina started to laugh, really laugh, she had to keep her voice down otherwise she would have woken up Rose. "I can't be pregnant Robin.." She buried her face in the crook of his neck as she stroked his cheek. "I thought you were gonna propose." She laughed again. "No seriously Regina, think about it. Your nausea mostly happened in the morning right? You are tired all the time..' Regina stopped him from talking. "I'm on the pill." She said, still smiling, loving his concern about her.

"Yeah but when you put Rose to bed I googled it and it can be possible." For the first time Regina stopped smiling. She thought about it, these last few days, she had indeed been nauseous in the morning, she had been tired, her emotions had been all over the place. "But.." She started, without knowing what she was gonna say. "I think we should buy a test." He said as he looked her in the eyes.

"Do you really think that.." She didn't have to finish, he already knew what she was gonna say. "I think it's a possibility." He saw how tears felt her eyes and her breathing became heavier. "Baby I know it's soon, but if you are pregnant.." She looked at him, he could see the fear in her eyes. "Having a baby with you would be the best thing that ever happened to me." The fear in her eyes made room for hope as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Really?" She whispered. "Really, I love you Regina and I'm planning to love you for a very long time." She nodded, knowing she would love him too. "Now just sleep, don't worry. Nothing is certain yet, just know that I'll be by your side, always."


End file.
